Chuck vs The Pirate
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck three months in the future after the suitcase incident in Chicago still undergoing treatment for blindness. Ellie and her team are stumped as to why Chuck can't see and they begin to tell him he has to adapt. The Woodcombs get invited to a vacation in Sharm El Sheikh and Devon talks Ellie into going. While there Devon is taken hostage with other frat buddies off a yacht.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 12 Chuck vs The Greek, 13 Chuck vs The Suitcase

Chuck woke up like he had for the last three months to nothing. Night had fallen on his world, the only time he could see was in his dream and for the last three months he had the same dream or the same nightmare. He relived it night after night. He saw himself standing over the suitcase as this other him debated with Sarah as to how it should be opened. Then there was Morgan noticing what he thought was an old piece of paper stuck to the bottom. He tried to scream out to himself to stop Morgan but Morgan pulled it. Then everything went to hell. His perception suddenly shifted now he was in the hole. He grabbed Morgan and threw him on top of Sarah knocking them both to the ground then he saw the content and began to flash. He felt warmth all over his face then there was a bright light, brighter than the sun. This was the last thing he saw that was three months ago and last night.

"Come on and get up," said Sarah as she reached over and shook him.

"I'm already awake but I guess it could be hard to tell." He felt her rolling over close to him and felt her breath on his face as she kissed him.

"Maybe today is the day we get some good news. Come on let me help you up and shave." It's the little things that he missed. Three months since he'd been able to watch her sleep and three months she'd been shaving him.

"I was thinking," he said as sat on the edge of the bed. "I should get an electric razor so I won't have to bother you with this."

"I don't mind," she said. But really he wondered how much longer she could put up with it.

"No, I think it's time and after we get done with Ellie today can you get me one?"

"If you want to go shopping I can take you?"

"No, no I really don't want to go out but if you do, can you pick me up one?"

It had been three months of self-imposed exile too. Sarah got him up and shaved then she prepared breakfast although he didn't have much of an appetite. The real trooper in this mishap was Sam who remained peaceful and tranquil through the upheaval from LA to Chicago. Even now she was quietly waiting for Sarah to tend to her after she got Chuck ready. Then after they were dressed she dressed herself and they were off.

Two months ago they moved out of Ellie and Devon's condo to move into their three bedroom apartment. Chuck needed routine and things had to be placed where he would know where they were. This was impossible with a small child in the house like Clara who moved things around or left them out where he tripped over them.

"Well we're almost at the hospital," said Sarah trying to be upbeat but she didn't know how much more bad news Chuck could take. She felt him slowly slipping as if he were imploding like that damn bomb that caused his problem.

"We're here," said Rick the taxi driver. He had been their personal taxi driver since Chuck's first visit, a Marine Vet. He had started driving taxis when he got back from Kandahar. He even admitted once to them that he had a hard time driving by bags and sacks left by the side of the streets. He had too many buddies and a close call himself with roadside IEDs

"How much," asked Chuck.

"This ride's on the house. I hope you get some good news."

"Come on Rick, gas costs money and we can afford it. Listen I'm going to leave a fifty back here and if you don't take it your next ride will. Buy your kid something nice, when do you get to see him next?"

"This weekend, if my ex doesn't protest or changes things on me again."

"Rick, I wish there was something I could do," said Sarah as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just nice having passengers like you three to talk to. This can be a lonely world. Well you two need to get out or you'll miss your appointment."

"Hardly, it's with my sister," said Chuck as he pulled out a C-note and handed it to Rick.

"Hey this is more than-"

"He knows Rick," said Sarah. Sarah knew Chuck had given Rick the note on purpose because he had all his bills folded differently so he knew the denomination as soon as he felt them. "Do like Chuck said and get something nice for your boy and know we're thinking of you."

"Thanks do you want me to swing by at the usual time for the ride back home?"

"No we're supposed to go out with Chuck's sister for dinner. I want to try and get him to go for a walk in the park. We'll call with the date and time for the next appointment."

"Don't get me wrong but I hope there are no more appointments. Three months of poking and prodding in a long time. I went through a month at the VA and I thought I was going batty I can only imagine what your husband is going through."

"Thanks Rick," said Sarah as she got out unfolded the stroller putting Sam inside then took Chuck by the arm and led him in.

Chuck took a deep breath as he heard the whooshing noise of the automatic doors. As they opened there was a blast of cold on his face from the air conditioning followed by an acrid smell of medicine. He had complained to Ellie but he seemed to be the only one who noticed it. There were times like today that it made him feel nauseous.

"Do you want to go straight up after I drop Sam in the nursery or would you like to get a coffee?" There was no way he was going to be able to hold down coffee.

"I'm fine but if you want one we can go to the cafeteria. Just park me at a table and I'll wait for you."

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're with Ellie."

"Actually I'd like for you to stay and listen if you don't mind."

"Sure, if you want me to."

"I do."

"Okay, then let me drop Sam off first, I'll come back get some coffee and then we'll go up." Chuck could hear the tears in her eyes if tears made noise and he was so terribly sorry that he was this way.

She took him inside the cafeteria and he sat. It was all he could do not to scream. The ambient noise seemed deafening for him and the more he tried to isolate sounds the more difficult it became. He felt one of his headaches coming on. Luckily Sarah was fast and she quickly whisked him out of purgatory. After riding the elevator up to Ellie's floor they walked back to Neurology.

"Dr. Woodcomb," Sarah told the receptionist but there really wasn't any need by now everyone in Ellie's department knew about her brother, Chuck and his hunting accident.

"Sarah, Chuck please come in and have seat," said Ellie, "Well I got the results back from your last examinations and I wish I could tell you that there was some change but I'm afraid it's pretty much the same. Remember we talked about flash blindness that it is caused by an oversaturation of the retinal pigment. And under normal conditions the pigment returns to normal, so too does sight. In daylight the eye's pupil constricts, thus reducing the amount of light entering after a flash. At night, the dark-adapted pupil is wide open so flash blindness has a greater effect and lasts longer. But what happened to you little brother, Chuck," Ellie said trying to remain professional, "is different. There are no apparent physical reasons why you shouldn't be able to see which leaves us with psychological. I can only guess that this is a result of a quirk coincidence and that the flash that blinded you happened at the time you were flashing and somehow your brain thinks it needed to over dilate your pupil which seems a contradiction because the pupil should constrict in excess light not do the opposite."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Sarah as she took Chuck's hand. She noticed it was cold and sweaty. He was afraid but didn't want to show it.

"Right now we need to wait for a couple of weeks or a month then we'll run the battery again. Listen, there is no reason Little Brother you can't see," said Ellie trying to be the big sister. "One day you'll wake up and be able to see. I know you will you just have to have faith and believe."

"What do I do until then," asked Chuck. He was having difficulty speaking, words were thick and hung in his throat.

"Well, I believe until that time you should adapt, like when you lost the intersect."

"Practically I lost it too no sight, no flash, no flash, no intersect. How am I supposed to adapt?" Ellie got up and opened a cabinet she had in her office to hang her coat in. She pulled out three sticks that were actually three folded sections then she pulled it and it came together.

"No Ellie," said Sarah out loud without thinking, "please don't."

"Please don't what?" asked Chuck as Ellie put the cane in his hand. He felt it and knew what it was. This was like her slapping him in the face with his blindness; for that was what it was he was blind. Sarah put her arm around him and rubbed his back as he was trying to control his emotions. It was then that Devon stuck his head in.

"Hey guys are we all still on for dinner tonight? I've made reservations at six."

"Sure," said Chuck as he took a deep breath, "sounds good."

"Wait until you see the place. It is out of this world and the menu. The fish they keep in an aquarium all you have to do is pick what you want." Sarah and Ellie looked at each other.

"Sounds great Devon, I can't wait to see it," said Chuck, "I'm looking forward to it." Captain Awesome wasn't so awesome because he didn't pick up on Chuck's sarcasm.

"Honey, have you told them about the trip?" said Devon

"No I wanted to wait until tonight at the restaurant."

"There's no reason they can't know, it's no surprise. After all I get together all the time with my buddies from UCLA but this time it's really awesome."

"Tell me Sis about this awesome trip, it wouldn't be like for two weeks would it?"

"See I told you he knew already. Ellie was worried about leaving you guys here but I told her you three could manage while we're gone."

"So tell us the big news," said Chuck. Sarah felt his grip tighten on her hand.

"Well Devon's fraternity buddies have arranged for two weeks in Sharm el Sheikh."

"I hear it's lovely there," said Sarah. "You guys will have a good time."

"When are you going and I assume you're taking Clara with you?"

"Yes and we've asked Mom to come along too. Actually she volunteered to come along and watch Clara. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. I know it's sudden but that's when Devon's buddies arranged it and luckily we had our passports already updated."

"Sounds wonderful I hope you have an awesome vacation."

"Thanks dude," said Devon then he left.

"Listen Chuck, I don't have to go I can stay here if you need me."

"Ellie you have your family and your life I can't hold you back. It's not fair so go and take a lot of photos so when I get my vision back you can show them to me."

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and hugged him almost knocking over her coffee while Ellie whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on," said Chuck, "Let's go get Sam from the Nursery."

"If you want I can extend your time by telling them your appointment lasted longer if you want some alone time."

"No, I heard someone say something about wanting to go to the park and Sam's been cooped up too long inside. I think the plan is to stay there all day and meet you guys there for the restaurant."

"If you want to Sweetie," said Sarah.

"Love, stop it. I don't want you to end up being my servant or worse slave. If you want to do something tell me the world won't end because we disagree. I want you to be happy so please just tell me. I don't want you to end up hating me."

"Is that what you're afraid I'm going to do? I love you and this is just a minor obstacle in our way we can get over this together."

"It's an obstacle I can't see over."

"Enough with the blind jokes and puns I get it, please just be yourself again," she said as she caressed his face and kissed him. "Chuck, I love you."

"And I love you. Let's go," he said as he got up. Ellie walked them down to the elevator and without thinking waved goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they were walking around the park pushing Sam in a stroller. She was wide eyed trying to see everything that was passed by and reaching out to touch as well. First was a Labrador she commented on by saying "ooh" as it trotted by along with its owner both avid joggers. Then there was a series of other babies each had to say hello in baby.

"Sam seems to be having a good time," said Chuck, "we should've done this sooner. I'm sorry if I haven't been a very good husband."

"Chuck, what are you saying? Listen none of this is your fault."

"Agents Bartowski," said a voice from behind them. Chuck stopped as Sarah responded.

"Good afternoon General. We didn't expect to see you here."

"May I walk with you," the General said.

"Please," said Chuck. "I assume you've been kept in the loop as to my examinations and their results."

"Naturally, I know everything about my agents." Chuck paused and took in a deep breath.

"Then I think I know why you're here."

"What is it Chuck," asked Sarah then she turned to the General. "What's going on?"

"I was afraid you'd guess but I also wanted it to come from me. I'm sorry Chuck but I will find another place for you in the company but I can't put you out in the field like you are now."

"I understand."

"I'll be back with you in a few days with your new duties and responsibilities. I'm sorry but I've had to revoke your clearance."

"Do you want my badge?"

"General this isn't fair," said Sarah. "There has to be another way."

"I'm sorry, I'm reassigning Colonel Casey and Sarah, I'll try to hold up your assignments for a while but I will need you sooner or later so you need to work out something."

"I won't go."

"Love, don't be hasty."

"I won't go. I can't go and leave you."

"General, Sarah, please let's leave it on a case by case basis for now."

"I think that would be a good compromise," said the General. "Chuck I have one last thing for you." She handed Sarah a box. "On behalf of a grateful nation I want to leave you with this."

"What is it," asked Chuck.

"It's a meritorious service medal," said Sarah.

"I guess that's the equivalent of a gold watch," said Chuck. "Thank you General. I'm not saying goodbye because I will beat this and then I'll be back."

"I hope so Chuck. But until then it's been a pleasure working with you," she said then she shook his hand and she was gone. Chuck dropped his cane and took off his glasses then he stood in the middle of the path and looked up with both arms out palms up.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah as people started looking up too.

"I'm waiting for a pigeon to come along and crap on me. It's the only thing I'm missing today." Sarah picked up his cane and handed it back to him.

"Come along," she said.

"I wonder if I can use that medal to pay for our dinner tonight."

"Chuck, she wasn't fair with you it's not your fault."

"Love, it is what it is and that's all that it is. Why don't we go down by the duck pond and buy a bag of feed and let Sam feed the ducks."

"We need to be careful she doesn't eat it. I love you Mr. Bartowski."

"I love you Mrs. Bartowski

They met Ellie, Devon and Clara in the park as they had agreed. Devon drove them in his Toyota Sienna to the restaurant and it was everything Awesome said it was. Chuck could hear the sound of the aquariums and the clinking of cutlery and plates. There was a pleasant odor of fresh fish and seafood. The maître seated them arranging for a highchair for Sam who sat between Chuck and Sarah across the table from Clara. Ellie sat next to Chuck while Devon was next to Sarah and Clara. The waiter came and took their orders. Chuck made sure they de-boned his fish. Ellie poured Chuck wine and water then put his hands on the glasses so he'd know where they were.

"Thanks El," said Chuck, "maybe we can give Sarah the night off."

"What Sweetie? You know I don't mind." Then the waiter came with their orders. Ellie watched as Chuck sampled a little of each so he'd know where each was on his plate then with his fork he moved things around so everything was divided.

"I see you've made big progress since the last time we ate out."

"What, I'm not wearing my food."

"No you know what I mean you seem more relaxed and at ease eating."

"That might be due to the copious amounts of alcohol I'm drinking." Everyone laughed.

"Wow, I'm so happy to hear you laugh. You know little brother you're quite amazing."

"Yeah, bro you really are, not everyone can turn a frown upside down like you."

"Well if I do it's because of you guys. A toast," said Cuck, "to family and to my family, you guys."

"Here, here," said Devon.

"Speaking of family," said Ellie, "I was talking with Morgan by chance the other day and he said you haven't talked to him since the accident."

"You talked to Morgan by chance? Something smells fishy and it isn't the one on the table."

"Okay I called him and invited Alex and him to stay in our place while we're gone."

"So you're forcing me to deal with Morgan."

"You would've done it to me."

"Ellie, you can tell him, or I will, to go to the airfield and use our jet. I'll call Casey he can fly them."

"Love you heard Beckman."

"One last mission."

"One last mission, you know saying that brings bad luck."

"Sarah, school's out why not have Emma and Molly come too."

"Sweetie, they can stay with us. Molly keeps asking me when she can see you."

"If it makes you happy okay I just don't want to scare Molly. The last time she saw me well, I could see her."

"It'll be alright," said Ellie, "as long as you talk to her beforehand and prepare her. Tell her you had an accident and start from there. Children are pretty resilient more so than adults."

"Devon, you and I are lucky we've both got beautiful and intelligent women in our lives."

"I'll toast to that bro."

"Look," said Sarah, "I'm sorry Sweetie."

"What is it?"

"Sam is separating her food like you do." They all laughed. Chuck leaned over and gave Sam a big kiss on the head. She laughed and handed Chuck a handful of mashed potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

There he was again Morgan standing next to him and Sarah. She was saying something to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He saw her mouth move and he just understood what she was saying. It was like watching a foreign movie where the mouths didn't match their words. There was Morgan reaching under the case again. Chuck tried to stop him but his body wouldn't respond and then there was a bright light followed by darkness. He was awake and had just had the same dream again although now the clarity of events was starting to fade. He no longer remembered verbatim what was said but just understood what happened.

"I need to get up," he said to himself. He was in the middle of a panic attack and he had to get out of bed. He felt like he was suffocating and the night around him was compressing. It felt like he was going to drown in the sea of darkness that surrounded him. He sat up slipped on his house shoes and made his way out, down the hall feeling the walls. His goal was the kitchen and a cup of coffee. If he got that it would be good.

"Okay, I'm in the kitchen," he told himself, "this far good." He felt for the coffee pot and poured out the old coffee in the sink. Then he ran water in the pot feeling inside until he felt the water touch his thumb.

"Good, I'm doing good," he said himself as the tightness in his chest started to ease. He poured the water in the top of the coffee maker slowly until he was sure the pot was empty then he felt the maker and slid the pot back in its place. Next he took the filter out and reached down opened the cabinet under the sink dumping the old grinds in the trash then he closed it. He felt in the cabinet above the pot and found both the filters and the coffee. After putting a new filter in, he opened the coffee can. The rich full smell of coffee hit him when he opened the can. Sarah kept the measuring spoon inside so he counted out the spoons as he filled the filter then slid it in place. After closing the coffee can, he put it away.

"Yes," he said as he switched on the pot and soon he heard the sound of coffee being made. As Chuck stood there he began thinking about how he was going to deal with Morgan. Morgan was his friend, his best friend so he didn't want this to come between them. Up until now it had been easy he just ignored him. Besides if he didn't talk to him there was no risk that he might say something he oughtn't.

Finally the coffee was done and he felt around the counter for his cup then he took the pot and began to pour. However, as he was pouring he moved and poured hot coffee over his hand.

"Crap!," he yelled as he dropped his cup. The cup fell into the sink and broke into a million pieces. "Crap, crap, crap," he said as he heard Sarah running down the hall. This was the last thing he wanted.

"What happened?"

"I was making coffee and dropped my cup."

"Isn't it late to be drinking coffee, why don't you come back to bed?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make coffee and sit for a while in the living room." She took the pot from him and got another cup then poured him some.

"Give me your hand. Sweetie it's cut. Let me put a band aid on that first," she said as she put his hand under running water then disappeared. He heard her walk back to the bathroom then heard her come back. She took his hand and dried it then put the band aid on after which she held it close to her.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while," she asked.

"Don't worry I won't set fire to the house."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, sure if you want," he said then hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for everything, for putting you through this. I'm sorry for having to have you band aid me, pour my coffee, for having to wait on me. I'm sorry.

"I do it because I love you."

"I love you too but-"

"No buts we're in this for more than forever and stop saying you're sorry. None of this is your fault we were on mission and things happened that's it and it wasn't fair of the agency to put you out like that."

"What else are they going to do with me? Maybe I need to start getting used to my situation and just accept it. If only I could flash on braille it would make life easier but if I can't see well I haven't flashed for three months."

"I want you to move at a pace you're comfortable with. There's no need to push. Remember that quack Doctor the agency sent that got you captured by the Belgian and sent to Thailand, I don't want a repeat performance of that."

"Neither do I but my memories are starting to fade."

"That's why you're up."

"Yes, I'm worried that soon I won't be able to recall faces, and most important I won't be able to recall your face." She took his hands and put them on her face.

"If you forget I'll have to make you remember," she said as she kissed him. "Come back to bed," she whispered in his ear then took him by the hand and led him back. His panic attack was over.

The next morning Chuck got up as usual and as usual he sat of the edge of the bed. After Sarah gave him his shave he got dressed. He inaugurated Sarah's system for arranging his clothes.

"This is great," he said as he got himself dressed. This was the first time in three months and it made him feel good to finally do something on his own.

"Let me see," said Sarah. "Why, don't we look handsome today Mr. Bartowski."

"And you're as beautiful as ever, Mrs. Bartowski," said Chuck as he reached out for her and she took his hand and kissed it.

"Well Sweetie I've got to get Sam up and fed then we need to hit the Mall. I want to get you your razor and you're going to help me pick out a present for Ellie, Devon and Clara for their vacation."

"I'm going to do what?"

"Yes, and we need to get a move on it. I had a car rental dropped off so today we're autonomous. I was thinking about an ice cream lunch. I'll call Ellie and see if we can't drop over tonight for supper we can call out for some pizza. Then tomorrow morning we can swing by and give them a ride to the airport."

"When is everyone getting in from LA?"

"You mean Morgan? They won't be able to get here until the day after tomorrow. Casey had some stuff to finish before he could leave."

"I miss the Big Guy," said Chuck.

"I'm sure he misses you although he'll never admit it. Have you thought about what you're going to do with Morgan?" said Sarah then went and came back with Sam in her arms. "I'm sorry I had to get Sam. Do you want to hold her?"

"I'm afraid I'll drop her," said Chuck.

"Sweetie, it's been three months since you held her. Sit on the bed and hold her I'll be here with you."

"I thought you were in a hurry."

"Everything can wait, come on and try." She was pushing him out of his comfort zone but he trusted her. He sat on the bed then leaned back pushing himself in the middle. Then he felt Sarah put Sam in his arms. She felt so warm and soft. She smelled of love if love could have a smell, and as he lay there with his daughter in his arms he felt the warmth of his tears running down his cheeks.

"What would Casey say now about my female emotions?"

"Forget about Casey," said Sarah as she cuddled up next to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was walking around the Buy More looking over the shelves making sure inventory was out and ticketed properly. But he was in body but his mind was in Chicago. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in three months.

"Son, son are you listening to me son," said Big Mike

"Sorry I was just thinking. What is it, Big Mike?"

"I just want you to know you're leaving the store in good hands. Tell the Bartowskis we're all thinking about them here in Burbank and to hurry up and get well. It's a crying shame I never knew Chuck liked to shoot fireworks. You always hear about freak accidents but you just never know now do you. But don't worry I've got everything under control. Things will be running just like they did when I was manager."

"That's what I afraid of."

"What did you say?"

"That's what I'd be proud of, I said to know my, well Big Mike is in charge, temporarily until I get back."

"I got the reins in my hand and the tiger by the tail."

"Now try and picture that, no it just won't work."

"Son you're a manager and managers speak in metaphors. You do know why?"

"To inspire the people that work for them to produce more and work harder."

"Nope try again.

"To demonstrate determination and loyalty to upper management?"

"Nope, so no one knows what the heck your saying so later you can deny ever saying it. And thus endeth the lesson," said Big Mike as he walked off.

"Hey Troll," said Casey, "You and Alex need to be ready the day after tomorrow early. Beckman is giving me orders and I don't know how much lead time she's going to give me before I have to bug-out."

"I'm sorry to see you go."

"Just make sure you're ready. I'll talk to Emma and Molly tonight. I'm pulling the jet out of mothballs and having it cleaned up but there will be work that will have to be done in Chicago so we won't be able to leave right away."

"That's okay we won't be in any hurry."

"If I were you I wouldn't unpack after Chuck finds out you told everyone here he blinded himself playing with firecrackers he's liable to put you out on the curb."

"I had to come up with a cover story."

"Why didn't you tell the truth that you blinded you best friend because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and off of things you shouldn't have touched or am I missing anything?"

"Dad!" said Alex as she came up behind them. "Morgan feels bad enough."

"Well he can still see that's more than Chuck can say," with that he walked off.

"Don't pay any attention to my Dad Morgan, he's just upset with the whole situation. General Beckman is closing down operations here and he's getting orders back to his old unit in some 'God forsaken hell hole' as he put it. He even mentioned Somalia."

"But he's right Alex. All this is my fault if I hadn't touched that stupid piece of paper then none of this would've happened."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. The only thing we can do is go to Chicago, you tell him how you feel and then we take it from there."

"We? You said we."

"Yes Morgan, you don't think I'm going to abandon you, do you? I'll help you face Chuck but knowing him it'll be alright I'm sure. If he didn't fire you as his friend when you had the intersect and went to work for Verbanski then I'm sure this time it'll be okay."

"You haven't heard? Beckman fired Chuck. He's no longer a field agent. Being a spy, doing something that was important was everything for him and I took that away, some best friend I am."

"Come on Morgan, come home with me right now and help me pack. I've never been to Chicago so you can tell me what the weather is like and what I need to take." Alex wanted to change the topic and tried to cheer Morgan up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing their shopping they went to pick up Sam from the nursery they had dropped her off at when they arrived. Sam loved to be with other children. Chuck and Sarah worried that Sam, as an only child, was around adults too much so every opportunity they could they tried to get her to interact with other children.

"We're sorry Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck heard the girl say at the nursery when they went to pick up Sam then he heard Sarah laughing as she came out.

"What was she sorry about and why are you laughing?"

"You should see your daughter, oh I'm sorry," Sarah said as she stopped laughing.

"Don't be just let me in on the joke."

"Your daughter got carried away finger painting and even though they put paper bibs on them she managed to paint two masterpieces and herself at the same time."

"Well we can dunk her in the fountain in the Mall and risk Social Services or run home fast and dip her there."

"I just need to wipe her down and change her dress."

"Then I'll wait in the car I'd only be in the way and slow you down."

"No you wouldn't but if you want to wait in the car we'll be fast." Chuck took it that she really agreed that he'd be in the way but was being polite. She parked by the curb outside their apartment complex then she got out and took Sam from her car seat.

"We'll be right back," said Sarah as she caressed his face and Sam imitated her doing the same to her father. Sarah was a little worried about Chuck this was the first time he had actually volunteered to stay in the car.

Chuck was sitting there lost in his thoughts thinking about how he was going to have to behave around Molly. He really didn't want to shock her. He only wished they could've gotten in earlier so she could've had some time with Clara. Clara he thought had been taken aback but seemed to have snapped out of it relatively quick, more so than the adults around her.

Chuck was there thinking when he heard a whistle blow and a man yell, "stop that man, thief!" The voices were behind him and coming up fast. Chuck, could hear two sets of feet running fast one ahead of the other so he waited then. "Boom," he opened the door and the man who was in the lead dropped to the ground. Then he heard the other man come up.

"Okay perp you're mine now," said a man as he grabbed the other man down pulling him up then slamming him against their car followed by the sound of handcuffs.

"Thank you mister for the assist," said a policeman.

"You're welcome officer," said Chuck.

"Hey, you're blind how-"

"So I've been told."

"What's going on?" asked Sarah as she came out with Sam in her arms washed and cleaned up. She was alarmed at seeing a policeman with a man in handcuffs next to their car and Chuck. Her mind raced as she was thinking how to get at her weapon.

"Ma'am your husband just helped apprehend this thief. Mister, I might have to get you to fill out a report."

"What for? I don't think I'd be a very good witness? I'd just chalk it up to a fluke if I were you and take the credit." The officer handed both of them his card.

"I'm on foot patrol here in the neighborhood that's my name and number, if you need anything just give me a call."

"Thank you," said Sarah as she buckled Sam in then she got in and drove away. She sat silently in the car as they drove to Ellie's. Chuck could tell there was something wrong.

"Let me have it, what's the matter? Are mad at me because I got involved?"

"I don't want you to get hurt and right now you're not at the top of your game. You may think you are but you're not. That stunt back there could've backfired. The man could've had a gun and shot you dead on the spot. Then what! Sam and I come out to find your body."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I just thought I could help which is more than I've been able to do since we came here."

"Chuck, you're not a spy anymore." Chuck felt like she had just stuck a knife in him and she could tell. "I'm sorry but you're just not a spy right now."

"We ought to be almost there by now." Chuck said wanting to end the conversation.

"Yes, another fifteen-twenty minutes and we'll be there." They were silent for the rest of the trip.

Arriving Sarah parked out front on the street then got Sam. Chuck got out of the car and stood by it until Sarah had Sam in her arms then she took him. They all walked up to the front door together.

"Evening," said Devon as he greeted them at the door. Sarah noticed that Devon still had Gladys as a next door neighbour seeing the woman peek out of the kitchen window looking at them.

"Come on in," said Ellie as she lead them into the living room and helped Chuck to a chair. He felt eyes on him from across the room so he took his cane and reached out and tapped Clara on the head.

"Ouch! How'd you know I was here?"

"That's where a curious little girls would be. You want to ask me something, don't you?"

"I was told it would be impolite so I can't."

"I bet it was your mother who told you, didn't she? Come here and whisper it in my ear that way you won't get in to trouble." Clara looked at Ellie and Sarah.

"Go ahead," said Sarah. Clara walked up to Chuck and whispered in his ear, his eyes watered.

"You can try." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," he said.

"Mary," said Sarah as she got up with Sam. "We brought some present for you guys for your vacation and Mary, Sam sent you a couple special ones." Sarah handed her the finger paintings Sam made in the nursery.

"They're lovely whatever they are."

"Let's go into the kitchen there's better lighting where we can admire them better."

"I also took a few photos of Sam after she got done painting herself too," said Sarah then all the women disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey bro," said Awesome, "do you mind if I ask what Clara said?"

"No, she asked if she kissed me would it make me better." Devon didn't know what to say he just patted Chuck on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The women were in the kitchen looking at the photos Sarah had taken of Sam and her body painting. Mary and Ellie were passing the phone back and forth laughing commenting on how the dress was going to be difficult to clean. Ellie held it for Clara to look so she could participate in the Matriarchal union of the Bartowski women. As Ellie and Clara were looking at Sam's self-expression Sarah laid her hand on Mary's back and whisper to her.

"I need to talk to you alone." Mary looked back and nodded.

"Sarah, come with me and let me change my granddaughter since I won't be able to see her for two weeks. We'll be right back."

"I'll order the pizza, vegetarian no olives and I'll order a couple more combos. That way whatever is left over can just stay in the fridge for whoever wants it."

"Great we'll be right back."

Sarah disappeared in Mary's bedroom with her and Sam. Mary closed the door and Sarah sat on her bed then Mary joined her.

"What's the matter?" asked Mary, "Diane called me before she visited you two in the park so I know. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes and no, I feel him slipping away. He took the news too calmly almost placid. I'm afraid I'm losing him but then."

"Then what?"

"He helped the police catch a thief today."

"What! How?"

"I don't know I was in the apartment with Sam and I came out and there was this Cop with a thief in custody thanking Chuck for the assist."

"What did you do?"

"I got mad because he could've been hurt. What else was I supposed to do? "

"Sarah, sweetheart, you're worried because he took the news about his being fired too placidly then you get mad at him because he took action. I don't want to criticize but it sounds to me that it's you that has the problem."

"Maybe I just don't know."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"If you want to or can you tell me if what I'm doing is right? Last night I caught him walking around the apartment. He made coffee on his own."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"But he dropped his cup and cut his hand."

"Oh, well baby steps. Listen you can't protect him from everything or is that your problem?"

"I don't understand? What are you say?"

"Do you blame yourself for the accident? Would it have been different if you had done something differently?"

"If Chuck hadn't been so worried about protecting me and Morgan he would've been able to save himself. He sacrificed himself for us."

"And you would've done the same. You both need to quit beating yourselves up over this and move on. I was hoping that by moving in the apartment you two would have time to work all this out. It was an accident assigning blame won't help either of you, that's why it's important that Chuck face Morgan. You three have this hanging over you like the albatross around the ancient mariner's neck. You guys need to let is slid into the sea and let it be done with."

"Have you thought about taking Dr. Dreyfus' job?"

"Patients get nervous when they see my Beretta."

There was a knock on the bedroom door then Ellie stuck her head inside.

"Ladies the pizza is here and Sarah, Chuck said if you don't come soon he's going to eat all yours and blame Clara."

"Oh he did, did he, well tell him we're on our way."

"Is everything okay," asked Ellie.

"Yeah, we'll be right there," said Mary. Ellie left and closed the door as Mary put her arm around Sarah and hugged her. "We'll all get through this. We Bartowskis thrive on adversity. Come on Chuck can eat a whole pizza."

They all sat around the rest of the evening eating pizza and shooting the breeze. Devon had an awesome revelation that he was keeping a secret from Ellie but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dudes you aren't going to believe this but some of my frat buddies and I have chipped in and get this when we get to Sharm we've rented a yacht to sail the Red Sea for a couple of days. We're going to go snorkelling in some of the clearest and most beautiful reefs in the world."

"Devon, you don't know about Nantucket, do you?" said Chuck.

"Morgan told me Ellie ate a lot of shrimp and got sick."

"No, Honey, that's what Chuck's little bearded friend thought happened. We were on a boat and I got seasick. It was horrible we were out and I couldn't get back to shore I heaved up, Oh God I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it."

"What am I supposed to do, I already paid?"

"You can go while Mom, Clara and myself spend your money. We'll wave bon voyage just leave your credit cards behind."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me," said Sarah.

"Chuck, dude a little support here would be helpful."

"Sorry, Awesome but sometimes surprises cut two ways."

"Not cool, not cool."

"I could say the same Honey," said Ellie as she stole a bite from Captain Awesome's slice.

They sat around and talked until late. Ellie didn't want them to leave and besides if they stayed up late it would be easier to sleep on the long flight. Clara moved her chair next to Chuck and fell asleep with her arm wrapped around his. Sam was the first to crash and burn. After her art lesson and day in nursery she fell asleep in Mary's arms as Sarah sat next to her vigilant.

"Hey guys I've got an idea," said Ellie, "why don't you sleep over tonight that way we can all go to the airport tomorrow. You can see us off with Devon's car and use it instead of keeping the rental. The others can use mine so really there is no need for you guys to pay anymore for a car at least until we get back."

"I could call and have it picked up tomorrow here," said Sarah.

"But what will we sleep in and what will we do with Sam?"

"Devon can lend you something and I can find something for Sarah. As far as Sam is concerned I still have Clara's baby bed in our room."

"You're just like your father," said Mary.

"Mom you've accused both of that at one time or another."

"And I'm proud of it," said Chuck. "Love, if you want we can stay."

"Then it's done," said Ellie as Devon, Sarah and Ellie got busy making beds and organizing sleeping arrangements.

"Chuck how are you," asked Mary after everyone disappeared in the back of the house.

"I'm fine."

"We both know better than that tell me how you really are?"

"What do you want me to say, life is peachy? Well it's not and if I hear another idiot say when life throws you a lemon make lemonade I'll take a gun and shoot them in the head just to see if they bleed lemon."

"Do you think that would help?"

"No, no it won't. I have my reality and I have to live with it."

"Does that mean you're giving up hope? Because there still is hope you just can't give up."

"Hope for what Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. I wish Dad were here. He used to give me good advice don't take me wrong I'm not saying you don't but I just miss him."

"I do too, but he's not here. What are you worried the most about?"

"I don't know, I'm worried about everything. I'm worried about Sam and what I won't be able to do with and for her. I'm worried about Molly. How is she going to react to me?"

"That's not what's really bothering you, is it? There's something more, I can tell. What is it? I'm your mother, I know I haven't been much of a mother but I'm willing to try if you are. Does it have to do with Sarah?"

"How do you know?"

"Because every time you've had trouble with the intersect she was the reason. I've read the reports and the mission logs. Chuck, I don't need to be a rocket scientist, although technically your father was, to figure out things."

"I have to ask myself how much more can she put up with. I know the vows are for sickness and in health but if the sickness is terminal, does it really count?"

"When Vivian used the Northsman on Sarah and you walked into Volkoff industries without the intersect did you think twice?"

"No but that was different."

"Was it? Or were you thinking that you'd do whatever it took to save her? When you shot Shaw did you hesitate or waver? No, you did what had to be done because the person you loved needed you."

"But I can't ask her to do this for me."

"I didn't think you were this selfish."

"Selfish! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about not letting Sarah take care of you. There are two rules in life. The first, life isn't fair and the second it won't change for you."

"Sorry," said Ellie as she came in interrupting their conversation to get Clara and take her off to bed. "Mom, we're giving Chuck and Sarah Clara's room. Do you want Clara to sleep with you or should I put her in bed with us?"

"You can put her in bed with me and if you want you can put Sam's bed in with me too so I can sleep with both of my precious gems."

It was four in the morning when Chuck woke up after having the same dream. However, this time he couldn't remember the details just that he had had it. Clara had bunk beds so he got the bottom and Sarah took the top. He got the bottom part of one of Devon's pyjamas while Sarah got the top. After laying there for what seemed an eternity but in fact was probably no more than five minutes. Chuck decided he needed to get up but he'd need his cane to find his way around. The only good thing about being blind was there wasn't much difference between day and night or a need to turn on lights.

He felt his way out into the hall then back into the living room. He remembered he left his glass of water next to his chair and if he were lucky Ellie would've left it there seeing as they went to bed late. He sat down and reached over. There it was.

"I didn't spill or knock anything over," he said to himself, "Chtob vse byli zdorovy, Good health to everyone" he said as he raised his glass then thought, 'were did that come from?'

Ellie jumped when she found Chuck sitting in the living room. She had decided to get up to start breakfast early since Chuck and Sarah had stayed over.

"I'm sorry," said Chuck hearing her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I should've turned on a light but it really wouldn't have mattered to me. However, rethinking it now it would've been better."

"No, no it's not your fault you couldn't have known." He heard Ellie take a deep breath. "Chuck!"

"What is it?"

"All those scars," she said he forgot he was topless.

"They're nothing just hazards of work I guess. You should see Casey's now he's got some nice ones. Mine are nothing in comparison."

"Don't get me wrong but I don't care about Casey's scars but yours. Chuck, I'm a doctor I can tell how dangerous some on these were."

"Really, they're nothing just some flesh wounds."

"I'll admit I'm glad you're not a spy anymore. Your body looks like it has taken enough and that's all I'm going to say. No I'm not, Chuck what were you thinking! You've got a baby to come home to and a wife although she was probably with you during this," said Ellie as she pointed to his chest. "What I'm saying is being a spy isn't safe."

"Crossing the road can be dangerous too."

"You know it's not the same and don't patronize me."

"Do you really want to have this conversation now? Ellie, you get up in the morning, you have your breakfast, you take Clara to school and then you go to the hospital. Everything is set and safe but out there are people who plot and scheme to hurt you and people like you. It's my job or was at least to make sure they didn't succeed. It's okay that you don't know I'm out there but when the time comes and believe me it will come, you'll be glad I or people like me are there. It's okay if you put your head in the sand and ignore what's going on around you but don't try and shove my head in the sand with you."

"Is everything okay," said Sarah as she walked in wearing Devon's pyjama top with her hair askew and sleepy eyed.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep and Ellie came to keep me company."

"I've got to get breakfast started what would you two like to eat? If I make pancakes will you eat them?"

"Thanks El," said Sarah. "Chuck come back and help me get ready, please." She walked over and helped Chuck up then they walked back into Clara's bedroom and closed the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough Sweetie, you have to realize Ellie is a civilian and there is only so much she can understand. Think about you before the intersect before all this, what would you have thought if someone had come and told you about Fulcrum or the Ring or the myriad of other bad guys out there?" Probably you'd thought that they were either crazy or paranoid or both."

"You're right as usual. What should I do?"

"Let's just have breakfast and get them off on their flight then we need to get ready for Molly and Emma. Is there someplace you'd like to take Molly?"

"Well there's the Museum of Science and Industry they have a German U-boat that I always thought was cool."

"Molly is a little girl, I don't know."

"You would've liked it."

"I wasn't your average little girl."

"Love, I don't think you were or are average anything."

"Mr. Bartowski," said Sarah as she got close to him, "flattery will get you everywhere." Then she kissed him, her lips were warm and sweet. He ran his hands through her still messed up hair but for the first time in a long time he felt everything was alright.

They all had breakfast together and chatted about the trip as well as customs and traditions. Clara was interested in mummies and the pyramids but was a little disappointed that they probably wouldn't be able to visit them. Mary and Sarah fed Sam. Mary got Sam dressed as Sarah took care of Chuck and herself. Then they were out the door and in the Sienna heading towards O'Hare.

They parked in short term parking then Ellie and Devon got all the luggage checked in while Mary, and the rest stayed with Clara.

"Well I guess this is where we part company," said Devon as he handed Mary her boarding pass. "See you guys when we get back."

"Hold up, let's see if we can't go with you guys to your gate."

"Sweetie, how do you-"

"You've got your badge, don't you?"

"Yes but yours isn't valid any longer."

"Only if they check it, come on let's see. What are they going to do throw a blind guy in jail? Don't remind me about the Egyptian."

They let Ellie's group go ahead then Chuck and Sarah flash their badges to follow them.

"We're here to see an asset off," said Chuck. The man looked them over especially Sarah with Sam then Chuck. Chuck could tell by the man's hesitation that he was thinking and he had to act.

"If you're wondering about my sight that's a resent mishap. By the way it's hard to quit smoking, isn't it? Your partner here doesn't help either, does he? And the patches," Chuck said as he shook his head.

"What about the patches?"

"They only give temporary relief."

"You can say that I sometimes wonder why I use them. Okay go on through but don't tell anyone I let you in."

"I'll pretend I didn't see you," said Chuck. They all laughed. "But cheer up and hang in there. I know you can beat the habit." Then they walked through and caught up with Devon, Ellie and the gang.

"Dude I heard what you said that was awesome. How'd you do know all that?"

"Chuck did you flash?"

"No Love, it was easy. The man smelt of stall cigarettes but his friend smelt stronger so it made sense he had been trying to stop so his smell wasn't as strong. Then someone trying to stop around a smoker is going to have a hard time."

"And the patches," asked Devon.

"I didn't know if he used patches or not but most serious smokers who reek of nicotine have to use patches or something like them so it was an educated guess. Remember what I said was 'what about the patches' which was relatively neutral then I waited for his answer and more so the way he said it that told me he used them. Finally, anything you take to relieve discomfort sooner or late stops being effective so the 'temporary relief'."

"Man, Dude, the CIA needs to have their head examined for letting you go."

"Thanks Devon but I'm being reallocated as it were just it does sound like fired." Their flight was called and they started boarding, passengers were beginning to line up. Devon saw some of his buddies who lived in Chicago so they began to cause a ruckus.

"Well, I'm happy and I told you why," said Ellie as she kissed him on the cheek

"I love you too Sis even if we don't always agree.

"Sarah take care of him, he's the only brother I've got."

"I'll do my best," said Sarah as Ellie kissed her. Clara hugged them both then Ellie took her and they went to catch up with Devon.

"You know Chuck, Devon is right what you did back there was amazing but don't get cocky, please. Ellie isn't all wrong. Listen to Sarah, please," Mary said then kissed him.

"Sarah, if you need anything, I mean anything just call. We Bartowskis are hard headed but we have our hearts where they belong."

"I will and you can do the same," said Sarah, Mary kissed Sam then disappeared into the tunnel leading to the plane. Sarah and Chuck stood there and waited for the plane to pull away then taxi out before taking off. Sarah wondered why Chuck wanted to stay and Chuck must've guessed what she was thinking.

"I can hear the sound of the engines so I can track where the plane is at. I don't know if you can hear it but each plane has a different sound."

"You truly are awesome Agent Bartowski."

"I appreciate the agent thing but you and I both know I'm not that anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

The Woodcombs arrived at their hotel in Sharm El Sheikh on the coast of the Red Sea. It had been a long flight with a transfer in Rome but it had been worth it to now be in the sand surrounded by palm trees. Ellie was just overwhelmed by Sharm's beauty and how friendly the people were. Mary was different she could feel a ripple that flowed under the friendly atmosphere but she kept quiet for Ellie's sake. They all got their key cards and went up to their room. Devon had reserved for them a suite with two bedrooms and a balcony that over looked the sea.

"Isn't it awesome," said Devon.

"Yes, Honey you really out did yourself, but I'm tired and I want to lay down.

"Me too," said Mary and Clara agree.

"But guys we just got here and we should use every moment we have to enjoy it. Come on what's a little sleep anyway."

"Devon, I haven't slept in eighteen hours the bags under my eyes have bags I'm going to lay down."

"Ditto," said Mary. Clara didn't even answer she was curled up asleep on the sofa.

"Your daughter is the only one among us with good sense."

"Okay, I'm going to go out with some of my bros we're going to go down to the pier and check out the boat. Maybe do a little sailing before the big day. You sure I can't talk you into a little Sinbad the sailor or a game of Capt'n Hook."

"I have no idea what you're talking about just remember my mother and our daughter are present. If you want to go play Popeye go for it but remember what I said about me and boats. Just leave your credit cards on the table next to the door before you leave."

"Okay, then I'll shove off, arghh! avast, ye land lubbers!"

"Devon I swear if you come back with a parrot or tattoo you'll be sleeping in the reception area downstairs."

"That leaves a patch and a beg leg or a hook."

"Get out of here and go." Ellie trudged off to one of the bedrooms and passed out on the bed. She was so tired she didn't even change her clothes she just dropped and was out like a light. She awoke with a start, she didn't know how long she had been asleep for but daytime had given way to night when she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'm coming Devon," she yelled then she remember her mother and Clara were sleeping in the other room so she tried to be quiet. "I'm coming," she said in a low voice. "What's the matter? Did you forget your key card," said Ellie as she opened the door. However, instead of Devon there were three men in uniform. She recognized only one man as being in the U.S. Navy. The other two she thought had to be Egyptian.

"My God Devon fell overboard," said Ellie. That was the only thing she could think of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four in the morning when Sarah's phone rang. She was half asleep when she looked over at it and slowly the display came into focus. It was a message from General Beckman that read, 'Must talk to you in private. Urgent.' In all her years she had never received this type of message from the General and at first wondered if she wasn't dreaming but then she felt Chuck turn in bed and toss. He was dreaming again that was how she knew she was awake. She got up quietly and went to the closet and removed a portable communications device then went into the living room and switched it on.

"Evening General," said Sarah, "I'm a little confused about your message. You know I said I can't take any missions for a while and you agreed."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take that back. I need you on a plane the first thing in the morning."

"Even if I could I can't Emma and Molly won't be here to take care of Sam and I can't leave her with Chuck."

"You'll have to bring her."

"What! That's crazy I won't."

"Sarah, we need you," said Mary, as she held Ellie in her arms. The camera panned over to the hotel room with Mary, Ellie and Clara."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked realizing something terrible had happened and Devon was missing.

"Your brother in law," said the General, "has been taken by Somali pirates. They made a daring strike from the Gulf of Aden up the Red Sea and took the yacht that he and his other fraternity friends had rented. The last we know of was he and ten other friends were taken hostage. We believe they are back in Somalia now or almost there. We have Task Force 150 looking for them but they were running Zodiacs from a mother ship that eluded detection."

"What can I do, they can't. I'm sorry but my place is here with my husband."

"Diane, let me talk to her," said Mary. "Sarah you've already got a contact in Somalia, Ellyas Abshir. He knows you and will talk to you. We're bringing Casey in too."

"But he was supposed to fly everyone in from LA. If they don't come I can't go. I can't go."

"I know Diane, the General is sending another pilot just there will be a small delay or I'd already have them in the air right now. Chuck won't be by himself for long but most of all you can't tell him about Devon."

"I can't not tell him."

"No Agent Bartowski, that's an order. All the names are being withheld and I'm placing the list under national security. Some of your brother in law's friends are wealth and powerful people and their families want their names to be withheld from the public."

"That's just an excuse not to tell Chuck the truth."

"Sarah if he knew he'd want to come and well you told me about the incident with the policeman what do you think he'd do if knew about this?"

"If you have to tell him something," said the General, "tell him that you were called on mission because of an attack by Somali pirates that will be in the news."

"As far as Sam is concerned," said Mary, "bring her and leave her with Ellie here."

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all but I don't see I have any choice."

"You don't like what?" said Chuck who had walked into the living room after he woke up and found her missing. Beckman immediately terminated the connection.

"I'm being called on mission and I can't refuse."

"But after our talk in park I thought Beckman agreed that-"

"I thought she did too but they need me. There has been a pirate attack on a US vessel in Somali and the General has called both Casey and myself to handle it because we have contacts there. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this."

"Because I don't have the clearance, I'm still your husband you know."

"I do and well that's all I can say other than and I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to take Sam with me."

"No, absolutely not, you can't take her to Somali."

"I'm not taking her to Somali. I'm going to take her to Mary and Ellie. She'll be safe there. Sweetie, I have to leave in the morning and well, Emma and Molly won't arrive until late evening. I'm sorry but you can't take care of Sam by yourself even if it is for a little time. Maybe you will in the future when you're more accustomed to your condition."

"Just say it, because I'm blind."

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say."

"I think you've said enough. I'm sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did and you're right to be angry, mad and hurt. I wish there was another way but I just don't see one, do you?"

"I was thinking about calling Rick but he's supposed to be with his son."

"Maybe afterwards you should call him and take a taxi ride when he's back." Chuck tried to walk over to her but he forgot about the coffee table in the middle of the room and tripped falling on the floor.

"Chuck!" she yelled as she went to him and helped him up. As she helped him up he buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

"Shush, it's alright," she said as she held him trying to comfort him. She wanted to damn the world but the world had also given her him.

"I'm okay now," said Chuck as he tried to regain composure. "It's okay take Sam after all that was my plan wasn't it for her and Molly to see the world with us. I just never thought you guys would be seeing it without me. Let me get dressed and you two can get ready to go. I supposed there's a C-130 that's coming to pick you up, am I allowed to ride along to the airport or do we need to say our good byes here?"

"I'll shoot the first person who says you can't ride along."

They spend the morning getting everything together and then packed. She pulled out all the items she thought she might need her Smith and Wesson, knives and back up gun. She intentionally packed them without loading them, she knew Chuck could hear the clips being slid in and she was almost sure he could tell the caliber from the noise they made. She brought her bags and set them next to the door them she got busy with Sam's. She had just finished packing when her ride came and rang the doorbell.

"Come up guys," said Chuck as he let them in.

"We're here for Agent Bartowski," said one.

"Would either of you like Coffee," said Chuck, "there's some fresh on. My wife will be with you in a few minutes." Both men looked at each other perplexed.

"Excuse me, but we were told you where blind," said one of the men. "How did you know there were two of us?"

"It's your aftershave. You're each wearing different ones and the smell is distinctively masculine. The cups are in the cabinet over the sink help yourselves. By the way I'm riding along to the airport and before you disagree my wife has promised to shoot the first person who disagrees, so if you want to see your children tonight I wouldn't argue."

"Okay we can understand the aftershave but how did you know we have kids?"

"I'd say they're small so congratulations are in order, you both also have a hint of baby powder. Good for you, you're helping out by changing you kids."

"My God are you good," said one.

"Boys, can you give me a hand," asked Sarah as she walked into the kitchen carrying a bag and Sam.

"Sure ma'am."

"There are two more bags by the door and this one. "I'll carry my baby and take my husband down," she said as she handed one the bag she had in her hand then she put her hand under Chuck's arm and they all left. Chuck intentionally didn't ask anything about the mission because he didn't want to embarrass Sarah among colleagues and he figured some information he could get from CNN. They seemed to know everything that was going on better than MSNBC or at least got their facts straight.

"We're almost at Glenview," said Chuck. Both men looked at each other then one looked in the rear view mirror.

"Don't look at me," said Sarah, "I didn't say anything."

"Glenview is obvious if you're going where you're going you'll need to use a C-130 and you can't drop a plane like that at O'Hare without some heads turning. So the obvious place is an abandoned airfield that can handle that large a plane."

Sarah looked down at Sam who was wide-eyed taking everything in but not complaining then she reached over for Chuck's hand then she realized why he was so talkative. His hand was cold and sweaty he was nervous and scared.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered, "there's no reason to worry."

"Just get done what you have to get done and get home. You know what this looks like, if I can use the pun."

"No, what? I don't understand?"

"It looks like you're leaving me."

"Don't ever say that I'm not, I won't."

"You are leaving and taking our daughter, but no I know you're not."

"Then why did you mention it? Please don't think that I don't want you to," she said as she kissed him. "Listen you and I will have a long talk when I get back. Chuck, Sweetie, don't ever doubt me. I love you, we love you because you are you not for other reasons. I don't know how to tell you this other than to show you," she said as she kissed him again.

The road was bumpy and rutted from disuse and lack of maintenance but neither Chuck nor Sarah seemed to notice. They pulled into the abandoned airfield and over to a hangar with a large black C-130 parked inside.

"We're here," said one of the agents signalling them to come up for air. "We'll put your bags on the plane Ma'am," said the other one. They all got out and Sarah was about to speak when Chuck cut her off.

"Casey, it's nice well I guess I can't say see you but I'm glad you're here."

"Nice to see you two but how'd you know?"

"I'm working on my other senses. You're the only person I know that wears that big a shoe but walks so quietly almost cat like I'd say."

"Thanks I guess. It must be from my Angel de la Muerte days and living in that stinking commie palace in Costa Gravas."

"Ex-commie palace but if they haven't cleaned out the sewer system it's still stinking."

"Come on Sarah we've got to get wheel us and save the free world. By the way I got all those upgrades you wanted done to the Lear ahead of schedule so when they arrive here it won't have to go into the shop. Enjoy retired life Chuck."

"I know you miss me," said Chuck. "Thanks for the update I think I'll take her out for a spin when she gets here."

"Don't let him get you down."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"How about I love you?"

"I like that I love you. Come back soon," he said as she kissed Sam then he gave a passionate kiss to Sarah.

"Yuck come on before I get sick." Sarah and Casey left, Chuck heard her walk away and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He went back to the Escalade and got back in. The agents waited until the plane took off before they headed back to drop him off. Chuck would be by himself until late evening.

Once in the air Sarah walked over with Sam to Casey and sat down next to him.

"You should be nicer to Chuck. He's caught a lot of bad breaks lately and he's really down."

"I treated him like I always treated him if I didn't he'd know something is going on. I take it you didn't tell him about Devon?"

"No, I was ordered not to."

"So when has that ever stopped you from doing what's right."

"Maybe I should've. I don't know anymore."

"For what it's worth I think side-lining Chuck was wrong. I hope we don't pay for it and most of all I hope you don't pay for it."

"Me? Why me?"

"You don't think he's going to be happy when he finds out and we both know he will find out. He's got a sixth sense for these things. I wouldn't be surprised to see him walk through a door over there."

"I just want him to be safe."

"Sorry if I have to tell you but safety and Chuck seem to be antagonists. Do you plan on holding Sam the whole way to Sharm El Sheikh?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well if you need a break just let me know."

"Okay Uncle Casey," said Sarah as Casey grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Agents dropped Chuck off in front of his apartment building. They offered to help him back up but he refused so they drove away leaving him on the curb. He couldn't help but see an analogy between himself and a sack of trash. He made his way back inside then rode the elevator back up and counted the paces in his head until he reach his door. After letting himself in he stood in the living room, the silence was screaming at him until he had to leave. He walked back first to the nursery and was almost over whelmed by Sam's smell. He braced himself against her bed and hung his head then tore himself away. Next he made his way to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. He reached over picking up Sarah's pillow and held it to his face.

"Enough Chuck," he told himself this was not him and he was not going to let this get him down. There had to be something he could do. "Ellie," he thought Sarah was going to go to Ellie. Ellie hadn't called to tell him everything was alright like she normally would have but there were a myriad of reasons why. Sarah's mission was against Somali pirates, Ellyas Abshir's name stuck out. But Sarah had to be careful how she dealt with Abshir he was a man not to be trusted. Chuck got up and made his way as fast as he could to the living room and picked up his phone. He dialled Ellie's number.

"Ellie this is Chuck. I just wanted to tell you that Sarah left an hour ago to bring Sam to you. … You know. … Hey, tell her if she has to deal with a man named Ellyas Abshir, she needs to be careful. He can't be trusted and the only way to deal with him is roll over him hard. Ellie why do you have me on speaker? … Hi, Mom how's the weather? … Is Clara there? … I guess Devon's with her then or did you let her go out on her first date. Well, Mom tell Sarah if she has to deal with Abshir don't go in as CIA or he'll kill them and Casey screams G-man. She ought to go in as a former associate of Volkoff. … He seemed to warm up I'm being sarcastic when he and Alexei exchanged greetings. Sarah will know what I mean. Please you have to tell her this or things will go sideways fast. … No, Emma and Molly aren't here yet. Please, listen to me I'm not lonely, well not a lot, well I am but this has nothing to do with the intel I just gave you. … You've got to go, go where? … Okay, I'll see you all when you get back. Tell Devon and Clara I'm thinking of them, bye."

Chuck listened to the dial tone and in the darkness that surrounded him one thing came clear. They had lied to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck could tell something was up. He knew he was being lied to or not being told the whole truth. Mary was good at hiding her emotions and feelings but Ellie wasn't. The only thing he could think of was maybe Clara was sick or Devon since he hadn't been able to talk to either of them but that didn't explain Ellie's use of speaker phone. Sure she might have wanted his mother to participate but she had it on before she answered which meant she was screening her calls. There was definitely something going on and he knew who to ask. But for that he'd have to wait until late evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom he knows," said Ellie.

"No he doesn't. He might think something is up but he won't know what and we have to keep it that way. I need to go check in with General Beckman in the Crisis Response Center they've established in the hotel. Will you be alright here with Clara?

"What if Chuck calls back and asks to speak to Devon or Clara. What do I say?"

"Just keep telling him they're out. Do not mention that Devon went out on a boat. It wouldn't take him long to put two and two together. I want to go and see if a ransom demand has been made yet, so be strong. I'll be right back."

"Maybe we should've told Chuck."

"Well, it's too late now and weren't you the one that wanted him to get out of the spy life? Ellie I don't want to point fingers or take sides but it's good now that you need them that you have spy friends to come to your aid." With that she left and Ellie went to Clara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was sitting next to Emma looking out the window as they crossed the Rockies and started their trip west. The pilot that the General had sent to replace Casey had promised a sunset fly over the Grand Canyon. Molly was stuck to the window waiting with anticipation while sitting in Emma's lap.

"Morgan," said Alex, "remember what Dad said not a word to Chuck about Devon and he wasn't kidding when he told you."

"What that he'd shove my tongue so far down my throat that every time I speak I'd have an echo or the one he'd rip out my tongue and make me a bow tie with it?"

"Yes all of the above, but mainly I know you don't want to hurt Chuck and I think when he finds out he's going to be hurt."

"But it's in his best interest."

"Morgan, what I'm saying is I was lied to when they told my Mom that my father was dead. I grew up thinking he was dead. I know there were some good reasons but it still was a lie and one that I still hate. I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if my Dad had been in it and it hurts. It hurts a lot. I guess what I'm saying is make sure you guys are doing it for Chuck's sake and not your own."

Just then the pilot announced they were making their pass over the canyon and he dipped the plane down so they could get a better look.

"That was pretty amazing," said Morgan thinking about what Alex had said, "for five thousand feet over the Grand Canyon."

"Shut up and look," said Alex.

"I'll be right back," said Morgan as he got up after the fly over. He walked up to the front of the cabin pinned his Southwest wings on and nominated himself acting stewardess. He walked over to Emma and Molly.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee or tea. Maybe a vodka tonic," he asked Molly.

"You're silly," said Molly.

"Tell him Alex. I think it's the altitude."

"You're one to speak, Miss Jolly Green Giant."

"She's not green," said Molly."

"Morgan, we can serve ourselves and I know what you're doing. But it will be okay," said Emma. "Nervous energy won't help calm your nerves actually it will make it worse."

"Is there anyone who doesn't know what happened," said Morgan as he sank into a seat.

"Morgan, I've talked with my daughter and she doesn't blame you so go easy on yourself. I just wish she was going to be there when we got there."

"Did she say anything about Chuck and me?" But before Emma could answer Molly spoke up.

"My sister isn't going to be there? Why not and what about Sam? Is she going to be there and Chuck?"

"Sweetie," said Emma, "I'm sorry but the only person who's going to be there will be Chuck. Remember I told you your sister had to go to work."

"And she took Sam to work?"

"No, she took Sam to Ellie who is where she is going to be working." Molly sat back and looked pensive for a while then she turned back to Emma.

"Why didn't Sarah leave Sam with Chuck if she had to go to work by herself that way we could take care of them both."

"Because we couldn't get there in time and remember I told you Chuck has problems with his eyes so he couldn't take care of Sam."

"I know that's why I say both of them, Sam and Chuck. You can take care of Sam and I can take care of Chuck. We would've each had one person to take care of."

"Have I ever told you how precious you are," said Emma as she kissed Molly on the forehead and Molly smiles back with bright eyes. Emma looked over and saw Morgan's face. He had listened to Molly's questions and sat silently. "Morgan, it will be okay," Emma said as she reached over and took his hand as Alex came up behind him and kissed him.

"Listen to Emma and don't worry. Hey, aren't you supposed to be the hostess?"

"We prefer flight attendant."

"Then why don't you attend and hand out the subs from Lou's. You might also ask the pilot if he wants anything it'll be at least a couple of hours before we're in Chicago."

Busy work helped him take his mind off what was waiting for him. But no one could have expected what they would find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours after Emma and Molly's arrival Sarah and Casey were wheels down in Sharm El Sheikh. Mary, Ellie and Clara were at the airfield to meet them along with General Beckman, Admiral Mayflied Commander, CTF 150, her staff and a number of Egyptian military leaders. They immediately adjourned to the Crisis Response Center so the Admiral could brief them on their progress.

"Ellie take Sam," said Sarah as she passed Sam to her.

"Thanks for coming I need-" was all Ellie got out before Sarah disappeared following the group into a room with two guards posted outside.

"As you can see from our NSA satellites we have Zodiacs attacking the Princess here," she said as she used a laser pointer to demonstrate. "The problem is we lost them afterwards when they dropped back down the Red Sea. They seem to have separated and disappeared in a line of cargo ships that were heading up the channel towards the Suez."

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared," said Sarah. "Did you board the ships they passed by to see if one of them was the mother ship?"

"That's where we ran into difficulty because many of the foreign carriers have lodged complaints through their governments blocking our boarding them."

"So you're saying politics is blocking us from rescuing our people."

"I understand your frustration Agent Bartowski but we don't want to piss off our allies either so until we have a name of a vessel or hard evidence, our hands are tied."

"That's where you two come in we have a helicopter waiting to fly you into Mogadishu. I've downloaded on your skydrive a current layout of Ellyas Abshir's hideout slash gambling parlor," said General Beckman.

"We have rotators turning so we need to get out of here," said Mary.

"I'm sorry Mary but you won't be going with them," said the General. "I need you here to help me run things."

"But Diane I can't let them go into that rat nest of a hell hole by themselves."

"Don't worry, we're moving the Gettysburg off the coast with a SEAL team ready to deploy if things get hot. We also have a local contact that will meet them when they land."

"Don't worry Mary," said Sarah, "we can handle ourselves."

"At least let me ride down with them," said Mary, she desperately wanted to talk with Sarah.

"Okay, but make sure you're still on board when the copter comes back. I don't need for you to go AWOL on me."

"Roger that," said Mary as she took them to a ready room where they geared up putting on body armor and gathering fire power. Soon they were in the air heading south. The noise inside the copter was deafening and they had to scream to be heard.

"Sarah, you need to know Chuck called Ellie," said Mary.

"What for? Why?"

"He wanted to know why she hadn't called him to tell her she had landed and everything was okay, but I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"He asked about Devon and Clara. I think he knows something is up but he doesn't know what."

"That's it when I get back I'm going to call him and tell him what's going on. I don't care what the hell Beckman says. He has a right and a need to know."

"I agree I would call but I think he needs to hear it from you."

"Ladies that might be fine and dandy but your two are forgetting on important thing and that's that blabber mouth has been with Chuck for four hours. Give him an hour or two for crying saying he's sorry but by now he's spelt his guts."

"Morgan has been warned not to open his mouth. I personally talked to Alex and told her to stop him by all means possible."

"Well, short of decapitation I don't see it working especially if you add to the fact that Chuck has gotten wind of something going on behind his back. He won't rest until he's squeezed the Troll dry like a lemon. I'd almost pay to see it done."

"Casey's right" said Sarah looking at Mary. "Morgan is a good guy but he can't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Well do you want me to call Chuck when I get back?"

"No, it still would be better if it came from me. It's our pact and I'm responsible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmichael Industries Lear Jet landed in a private airfield outside of Chicago and was greeted by a black Escalade with driver who ran them into town. Emma tried to call Chuck but he wasn't picking up. Morgan with a nose for Chinese spotted a Sizzling Shrimp II located just three blocks from Chuck and Sarah's place. The driver put them off on the curb outside with their luggage.

"Morgan, Alex ,watch our stuff as Molly and I go ring." Emma went up to the front door and rang the door but there was no answer. Emma looked down over at Alex and Morgan waving them to come along. Emma reached into her purse and took out a key that Sarah had sent her when they first moved in. Together they brought all their luggage in then road the elevator up.

"I don't understand why Chuck isn't answering," said Emma. "He knew when we'd be arriving."

"I just hope he's not in one of his dark moods," said Morgan. "I've seen him go down that path and it's not a pretty sight."

When the elevator arrived at the floor the doors opened and they were immediate deafened by the noise of maybe three or four televisions blasting away on permanent news channels.

"What's all that noise and where's it coming from?" asked Alex but she soon found out that it was coming from Chuck's. They opened the door to find Chuck sitting in the middle of the living room with four televisions surrounding him and he was armed with four remote controls zapping through news stations both domestic and foreign.

"Chuck," yelled Emma, "can you turn the volume down?"

"I'm sorry," he yelled back as he heard their voices and immediately switched off all four. "I guess time just got away from me."

"What were you doing," asked Emma.

"I was gleaning information. General Beckman put me out or better reallocated me. I thought if I could prove to her I could still gather intel then maybe there would be a place for me. Molly, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't called but I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. Chuck got up reached out and took his cane then made his way over to them. "Molly," Chuck called as he held his hand out and she walked over to take it. He used his cane to go over to the sofa and sat down side by side. "I know you have questions so ask don't worry ask me anything you want especially if there are questions someone told you not to ask after all technically you're my sister like Ellie."

"Did it hurt? You know the accident?"

"No not really."

"Were you scared?"

"Yes, it's only natural to be scared but that doesn't mean I have to give up. What happened was an accident. It wasn't any one's fault. Has anyone told you what happened?"

"No, just you had an accident and had to go to the hospital and you couldn't see."

"You remember when we went to the park on the 4th of July and those men shot all those fireworks. Well this bad man hid one of those in a place and we went to stop it from hurting people. When Morgan, Sarah and I were trying to stop it from exploding something went wrong and there was an explosion of light in my face. Since then I haven't been able to see."

"Why did the bad man want to hurt people?"

"Because he was bad. That's what I used to do, I used to stop bad people."

"Is that what my sister is doing?"

"I think so." Emma quickly ended Chuck and Molly's conversation before Molly said something she wasn't supposed to.

"I bet you haven't eaten all day," said Emma.

"Truthfully I forgot. Unfortunately there is pizza that was leftover from last night but it's at Ellie and Devon's and I'm not sure what we have. If you want we can call and order more or Devon's keys are somewhere around the door and his Sienna is downstairs."

"Have you tried that Chinese place about three blocks away? I caught the name it's called the Sizzling Shrimp II."

"No I haven't and Sarah's never mentioned it to me. But if you want we and feel up to it we can all walk there to eat and maybe bring something back for breakfast."

"For breakfast?"

"Tell them Morgan what they're missing." Morgan laughed.

"If you think it's good the night before it's even better the next day. The only problem with Chinese is you eat it and you're hungry in five minutes."

"Don't worry Molly, I know Sarah stocked up on your favourite cereal and there's milk. I got a crazy idea," said Chuck. "Why don't all of you stay here and forget about Ellie's place. Emma and Molly can have the guest room. Alex, you and Morgan can have our bedroom. Just don't tell your father being blind and having a broken well everything wouldn't be fun." They all laughed.

"But Chuck, where would you sleep?"

"I'll take the couch. Before you argue I don't sleep much and besides I really don't want to be by myself so actually you'll be doing me a favour. I won't take no for an answer." After Chuck got them to agree they were off to the restaurant. They had walked a couple of blocks and the neighbourhood changed. The yuppie middle class neighborhood gave way to inner city slums.

"I think I know why Sarah never mentioned this place," said Chuck as his nose told him that they had cross an invisible barrier. "Morgan, are you sure about this place?"

"No, but we're almost there and when was the last time you had Chinese."

"It had to be that take out Alex and you brought over. You laughed so hard you had rice coming out of your nose and into your beard." Molly laughed

"I think your confusing me, no you're right but it wasn't my fault Alex tickled me."

"Oh no, don't blame me," she said.

"Morgan," said Chuck as he cleared his throat, "I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened. It happened that's it. It does nobody any good assigning guilt. It could've blown up on its own and maybe it would've been worse who knows. All I know is you're my best friend and this isn't going to change that."

"Well, well, who do we have here," said a voice coming from ahead of them.

"I'm sorry do I know you," said Chuck.

"No but I know you. You're the blind guy who likes to open car doors."

"What's he talking about," asked Morgan.

"Morgan take Emma and Molly and get them somewhere safe. Let me handle this."

"Now how do you think you're going to handle the five of us? I want to see this, Chuck is it?"

"My friends call me Chuck, you can call me Charles."

"I have to say you've got a mouth on you but soon I'm going to close it."

"Listen we don't want any trouble if you want take my wallet and go just leave Emma and Molly alone, please."

"Oh, I'll take your wallet and all of your wallets but first I'm going to have a little fun," he said as he punched Chuck in the stomach doubling him. Chuck leaned on his cane to stay up right trying to regain his breath.

"Hey, leave my brother alone," yelled Molly then Chuck heard her run by him. He tried to stop her but he grabbed air. She ran up to Chuck's assailant and Chuck heard "crack," as Molly kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"Owh, I'm going to teach you some manners," yelled the man then Chuck heard Molly scream and he flashed. It was the miracle he had been praying for, waiting for, hoping for. It was as if a million tiny golden scales fell off his eyes and he could see. He could see well and the color he saw clearly was red.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck took hold of his cane and turned it into a three section staff 'the coiling dragon' and swung it around like a whip catching the punk who was about to hit Molly square across the face. He went down with thud hard on the pavement. The man's other friends quickly tried to circle Chuck but with his staff he just as quickly took them out. Flicking it out than pulling it back, it was just a white blur. One pulled a knife but with the staff Chuck used the two ends like Eskrima sticks and sent the knife flying then with spinning hook kick laid the man out. Later Morgan would say, it was amazing the man was up one minute then kissing the ground the next. And so it was for the rest. The first jerk got up with an obvious broken nose and pulled a Chiappa two inch revolver from under his shirt.

"Look out," yelled Morgan as the man fired. Channelling Neo in matrix Chuck dodged the bullet then blocked his pistol hand by hooking in two sections of the staff. He then extended punk's arm and followed up with a strike to the elbow. There was a loud audible crack, the sound of a clean break. All the men were down and Chuck was standing over the top of them panting.

"Is everyone okay," asked Chuck as he retrieved the punk's revolver slipped it into his belt. Chuck ran to Molly and grabbed her up. He felt her trembling little body so he led her close and let her cry into his shoulder. "Molly dear it's over," he said as he brush back her mated hair to look into her swollen eyes, "let me put you down for a second," he said. "Morgan, give me your phone. Emma please hold her. Alex stay with the two of them."

"Here watch them," said Chuck as he handed Morgan the pistol. "Morgan, barrel down."

"Man you were great," said Morgan, "just like San Te, Chuck and the 36th Chamber of Shaolin, I guess you guys will be careful who you pick on from now on sucker," said Morgan as the men moaned in pain.

"Officer Bill O'Brien," said Chuck, "you might remember me, well I'm almost certain you do it's not every day a blind man takes down a punk. … Yes it was me well I want you to know your friend came back with company. … No we're fine I just need someone to come down and haul them away." Chuck heard the pause on the line. Chuck gave the officer their location and the policeman said he'd be right there. Chuck hung up Morgan's phone then pocketed it.

Within minutes there were sirens and policeman all around them. It wasn't long enough before one of the punk's friends became belligerent.

"You haven't got anything on us," said one of the men trying to act tough. "There aren't any witnesses. It's just our word against theirs."

"That might be the case but that car up the street that you guys got out off is filled with crystal methyl judging from your sink and since we never touched your car the only fingerprints in it will be yours." Officer O'Brien and Chuck walked with the loud mouth thug to it.

"You need a warrant to open it up," protest the punk.

"No, the police need a warrant but if I as citizen can accidentally do this," said Chuck as he kick the lock on the trunk and it popped open. "Now it's in plain sight. I don't think you'll be getting out so fast this time." Then everyone rode down to the Precinct house and once they got there Chuck took O'Brien aside.

"Officer O'Brien, I need to talk to you alone with your Captain but first can you get Molly and Emma something to eat. I'll pay for it, it's just they're not used this and I'm afraid they're in shock if you could help me out I'd appreciate."

"Sure, no problem but call me Bill," he yelled to one of his colleagues and they took Emma and Molly into the conference room away from the scum of the earth they were processing including Chuck's additions. Bill waved for Chuck to follow him and he took him into the 5th Precinct Commander's Office. They walked into the office and behind a desk sat a relatively attractive woman. She looked up over the papers she was studying as they walked in.

"Hi, I'm Captain Maurine Webster," said the woman as she extended her hand from the other side of the desk.

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck."

"Well, first of all let me say thanks then let me tell you that I don't like vigilantes. We have enough problems on our street without civilians getting in the midde-"

"Hold up I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot," said Chuck as he reached in his jacket and pulled out his CIA credentials. "My name is Agent Carmichael and I asked to speak to you because I can't have my name involved in this case. That's part of the reason I showed Officer O'Brien the drugs so you won't need us to testify."

"Well this does change things," said the woman as she got up and came around the desk now remarkably friendlier.

"You know you've got quite a good officer here. If he hadn't gone the extra mile and given me his card I might have been forced to let those thugs go so as not to blow my cover."

"But I thought you were blind," said O'Brien.

"You see I've been here on Med leave after an accident I was involved in and when you saw me the other day I was blind. You know Bill I think I can do something for you," said Chuck and in front of the officer's Captain, Chuck took out Morgan's phone and dialled a number. "Hello, Kenny, this is Chuck … I know hey I can't talk but I just wanted to tell you if you're looking for a good guy I've got one. His name is Officer Bill O'Brien, he's one of Chicago's finest, 5th Precinct. Thanks." Then he hung up. Bill the US Marshal's office will be contacting you for an interview. Captain, I'm sorry if I'm stealing one of your brightest but hometown America will be safer with him walking its beat."

"No don't apologize I makes me look good too when my men succeed so thanks Agent Carmichael." Chuck was saying his good byes and about to find Morgan and Alex before rounding up the rest when he heard a familiar voice. He looked around the floor then he saw him. Actually he had never seen him before. Chuck walked up to a desk where a man sat handcuffed and across the desk was an officer who was typing a report.

"Rick what's going on?"

"Chuck, what? why are you here and you can see." Rick didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me sir but I'm working here," said the officer. Chuck ignored him.

"Tell me what happened, I thought you were supposed to be seeing your son?"

"I was but when I went over my wife and her boyfriend had me arrested. They said I just showed up unannounced then they called the law."

"Officer, I know he's telling the truth."

"Well that's not what the witnesses say and this is number ten in a string."

"Let me see that," said Chuck as he grabbed the report folder from the officer and opened.

"Hey, you can't do that," said the officer as he started to get up to protest but the Captain came out hearing the disturbance and motioned for the officer to sit down. As Chuck looked through the report he flashed. He had to put his hand on the desk to steady himself.

"Are you okay," said Rick.

"Yeah, never better, boy did I miss that. Captain we've got a problem," said Chuck. "Is this man still here? The witness is he filing a deposition?"

"Yeah he's in the cubical at the end there with my partner. The wife already filed hers and left." Chuck reached down and with a spare handcuff key he took the cuffs off of Rick.

"Hey, you can't-"

"If you open your mouth one more time I'm going to make sure your next assignment will be at the police stables where you'll trade in your sidearm for a shovel." Chuck walked over to the cubical and slammed the man's head down on the table then cuffed him. "I'm declaring you under arrest scumbag." Then he hauled him back to the Captain.

"Care to explain," she asked not knowing what to make of Chuck other then she wanted to point out to him that this was Chicago not Gitmo.

"Sure," said Chuck as he marched the guy over to their wanted board filled with posters. "If someone had bothered to check over here when this guy first came in to accuse my friend of wrong doing that someone would have seen that this man is a wanted felon in three states and one of the charges is cop killing. Bill I need you to take the credit for the bust and you know why."

"I got him," said Bill.

"I guess we owe you another thanks."

"Captain, we do what we do not for the pat on the back but because it's the right thing to do. If you want to say thanks take care of this," said Chuck as he handed Rick's folder.

"I'll look into personally." Chuck was shaking her hand when he noticed a news flash on the Precinct's TV.

"Fox TV has obtained this exclusive footage of the yacht that was boarded by pirates in the Red Sea. For our viewers who do not know Somali pirates have been held responsible for the boarding and kidnapping of US citizens on board this chartered yacht. This news station has been informed that negotiations are being held to guarantee the safe return of all hostages." Chuck froze when he saw Devon on board with his friends who Chuck remembered from other UCLA parties.

"Yeah makes you sick, doesn't it," said the Captain, "too bad they don't have you over there."

"Ma'am I need two squad cars; the first to run my family home and the second to get me to the airport. You're right they need me to be there."

Chuck went to where everyone was at in the conference room then he got them together to head home.

"Okay they're going to run you guys home but I have to stay here a little long so don't worry about me just go home and order a pizza. Don't wait for me to eat, I really don't know how long I'm going to be." Then Chuck took Molly aside and gave her a big hug. "Molly," he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go bring your sister home. Don't tell anyone until tomorrow, can you do this for me? It'll be our secret." Molly looked up at him and smiled then nodded. He walked them down to the waiting squad car then stood there watching them drive off. Chuck got in the back of a second one to find Rick already inside.

"Chuck, I don't think we've been properly introduced," said Rick as the squad car pulled out with lights and sirens on, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Rick Nash USMC spec op."

"Rick where I'm going, it won't be safe and you've got a son."

"And you've got a daughter."

"If I'm right my wife is caught up in that mess on the news. You see one of the hostages is my brother in law so I have a vested interest in this. I can't make you come along but I won't deny that I could use the help."

"Then why are we debating."

"Listen, I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. I'm not good at being noble, but I'll do what it takes to get the job done."

"We're here," said the officer who was driving.

"Rick, this is your last chance."

"Then why are we talking about it."

"Rick, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Chuck made sure the Lear was topped off and filed a bogus flight plan.

"How do you expect to get us out over the Atlantic," asked Rick, "are you going to try and fly under the radar?"

"That trick works only in the movies, no for FAA purposes we're two Carmichael executives travelling to Hammamet, Holiday Village Manar in Tunis for a conference on regional security. I've backdoored it by emailing my executive assistance in Paris, Hannah. She'll cover for us and file all the necessary paperwork to get us across Europe."

They rolled out of the hangar and taxied out to the line of waiting planes then when the control tower gave them the go ahead they hit the runway taking off as the early morning fog was starting to burn off and the first rays of light were starting to shine over the horizon as they flew into the sun.

"My God, how I've missed this," said Chuck then as he came back down. "Rick I need for you to sit up here with me I want to explain to you the controls. I'm going to have to work on getting us some JP4 and to do that I'm going to need to work on my computer in the back."

"I don't know how to fly a plane."

"Don't freak out. I'll put the plane on autopilot I just want you up here in case something goes wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was the first to get up rolling over he smiled to see Alex in his bed even though she had constructed the Berlin wall by using extra pillows she made a barrier between her side and his. But he considered it a break threw in their relationship, taking it to the next level. Morgan was elated. Chuck was well again and a weight that he had carried on his shoulders for three months was gone.

"Morgan," said Alex, "can you make coffee? I really need a strong black cup."

"Sure darling anything you want. You know I can also get you some cereal or make you some French toast."

"I seem to remember that was Carina's favourite."

"No Chuck volunteered me to make them for Sarah's old hens. But actually they come out quite well I've been told." Morgan was bombarding her with words and she was still half asleep.

Morgan did you eat a candy bar? You sound like you're on a sugar high," said Alex as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

"You know technically we slept together last night."

"Morgan," said Alex as she raised her head. "We slept in the same bed that's all."

"Yes, I know but it's still sleeping together in the same bed. I think that's one of the definitions of 'sleeping together'."

"Morgan, if you tell my father that he'll break you from limb, from limb, from limb so let's keep our night together to ourselves."

"A gentleman never tells."

"Augh!" said Alex. Morgan wondered if that wasn't the female version of the grunt. "Morgan please just bring me a black cup of coffee, thanks."

Morgan walked out of the bedroom and down the hall trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone up. He walked pass the couch on tip toes. Chuck hadn't come home when they turned in and that was late. He went into the kitchen and made coffee then tip toed back through with two cups in his hand. He stumped his toe on an end table and it was all he could do not to yell or spill the coffee. He quickly retreated back into the bedroom hobbling and limping where he found Alex sitting up in bed.

"I hope you didn't wake Chuck up," said Alex as she watched him limp in. "Give me those," she said as she took her cup and his before he could spill any then he sat down next to her. "What time did he get in?" She asked as she handed his cup back.

"I don't know I gave up after a while and turned in. He must be tired because I walked through and didn't wake him up. Normally he's a light sleeper."

"Well you can't blame him after everything that happened. I mean losing his sight and now that he's got it back."

"I know and what a relief it is but I was thinking he should really go to the hospital and get himself checked out. What if his recovery is temporary? Worse if it reverses itself because he didn't get it looked at in time. What if he catches pink eye?"

"Pink eye?"

"Yeah I don't know where that came from."

"You know you may be right, I never thought about it," said Alex as she sipped her coffee.

"What about pink eye?"

"No silly about getting checked out. What should we do?"

"Well, if he isn't up soon I think we ought to wake him and get him to go in."

"That would be the wise move I think, so let's do this finish our coffee first then we go wake Chuck up. If we're really lucky Molly will wake up first and do our job for us."

"Great minds think alike," said Morgan as they clinked cups together. "How did you sleep? I slept wonderful with you in my bed."

"Morgan, my father will kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early morning hours at RAF Mildenhall the Air Wing Commander of the 100th Air Refueling Wing received an urgent communication from Lackland. Looking down at the document classified Top Secret he shook his head then put it in a shredder.

"Major Powell," yelled the Commander. "I need you to patch me through to Captain Pick on the STU-III and go secure." The Commander was sitting at his desk looking at the shredder thinking about his career when the Major informed him that the Captain was on the line.

"Captain Pick … Cut through all the etiquette crap. I need to know if you've got enough go-go juice for another thirsty bird … Good I just a message from Lackland and you're not going to like it. Hell I don't like it but there's a spook plane that needs refuelling and I've tapped your unit for the job. … Hold the thanks until you hear the mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Somewhere over the North Atlantic coming up on the British Isles Chuck was making an approach behind and below an Air Force KC-135 for a mid-air refueling. The Lear normal isn't designed to do a mid-air but a part of the upgrades Chuck added was a probe attachment.

"X-plane," radioed the tanker, "Listen I know you spook guys love to do this hush-hush stuff off the radar not to say it in more picturesque words but I'm not very comfortable with this."

"Just release the basket and leave the rest to me," radioed Chuck. "Trust me this is going to go smoothly."

"He sounds nervous what's he concerned about," asked Rick.

"I sent a request for fuel for a spy plane and told them to turn off all visuals aft. Basically he can see only what's in front of him which means it's up to me to set the probe. He'll count down the fuel we take and when we've topped off we'll automatically disengage"

"Somehow that doesn't sound too safe considering all the fuel that's in the tanker." Chuck just smiled as he flashed when the boom came in sight. Then he easily guided the jet in and "Contact" he radioed.

"You know that's usually my boom operator who radios that," said the pilot. In seconds the fuel gauges read full then after topping off the clamps automatically broke and Chuck dropped back.

"Thanks guys, if you can't trust the man who wears the star who can you trust" radioed Chuck.

"Roger that next time maybe we'll wash your windows and check your oil too." They both laughed.

"Hey, put this on General Beckman's credit card." He banked port then proceeded until he was back on his flight path then listened to see if he had been missed. He had arranged for the refueling in a dead zone off the scope from Iceland and just before being picked up by British radar. In addition he hadn't been off course long enough to set off any warning bells.

"Where are we," asked Rick.

"We're about ready to cross Europe once we clear Italian airspace I'm going to make a run for Libya then cross over to Egypt and follow the Red Sea down to Somalia. I figure with the political unrest in both countries they won't have that many people manning radars and more importantly SAM missile batteries but still I have some precautions just in case."

"What's your plan when we get to Mogadishu?"

"I'm going to see a man about buying a sheep." Rick looked at his stranger. "Just kidding. Hey, I'm going to need you to watch things up here for a while I check out our guy in Mogadishu."

"What do you want me do, just like before?"

"Yeah, if any lights light up or any warning bells go off just yell but I think I'll hear. By the way what's your blood type?"

"B positive, I hope I'm not going to lose any." Chuck smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex had just finished their coffee and were walking out to wake up Chuck when Molly came out with Emma from their room. They exchanged greetings and Molly listened to their conversation as they talked about how to deal with Chuck and as she listened she smiled.

"Emma do you know when Chuck got in?" asked Morgan.

"No I went to sleep before you did. That was some scare last night, I was worried Molly would have a nightmare but she didn't. "

"I know you did but I thought you might have heard him come in or something."

"No, I didn't hear anything. I did get up and make the couch for him but that was late and he still hadn't come in. I went back to bed like I said I didn't want to leave Molly by herself. Especially after last night I didn't want her to wake up alone it a strange house. Do you think we should wake him?"

Morgan explained his reasoning and concerns.

"Yes, I agree," said Emma.

"See Morgan there are times when you make sense."

"Does that mean you agree with my definition of sleeping together?"

"Morgan no one's sleeping in the bathtub yet but that could change if you keep it up."

"You two remember who's present before you go any further with descriptions," said Emma as she looked back at Molly standing behind them still in pajamas holding Rex her ever trusted companion smiling at them.

"Right so we all agree we've got to wake Chuck up and do an intervention."

"Yes, Morgan," said Alex, "but we want him to get checked out not start attending meetings."

"Tomato /təˈmātō/, tomato /təˈmätō/ so we all agreed that we should creep into the living room and turn on the lights?

"Let's just do it already," said Alex as she walked in and opened the curtains to let in the mid-morning sun. Morgan walked over to the couch and with his back to it he began to talk.

"Chuck I know you're tired buddy but we've being talking and we, no I-"

"Morgan," interrupted Alex.

"Alex, please it's better if I talk to Chuck. He's my best friend and I know he'll listen to me. Chuck you see we're thinking only about what's good for you and hey-"

"Morgan," interrupted Alex again.

"Come on Alex let me finish I need to tell Chuck this. He can handle it, I know he can handle it, right Chuck," said Morgan as he turned around and to his surprise the couch was empty.

"That's what I was trying to tell you there's no Chuck."

"What? Where is he?"

"It looks like he never came home," said Emma, "The sofa is the same as when I made it."

"Did he say anything to anyone about not coming home? The last I remember him saying was that he'd meet us later," said Alex.

"Yeah I remember him saying that too but the last person he talked to was Molly," said Emma. "Molly, what did Chuck say to you?"

"Chuck's not here," said Molly with a thin little voice.

"Sweetie we can see that but did he say where he was going?"

"Yeah but he told me not to tell you until today. He said it was our secret he told me he was going to get my sister and bring her home."

"Morgan, what did you do?" asked Alex.

"Hey I didn't say anything this time. It's not my fault. Why do you assume it's me? Don't answer that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A CH-53 touched down at the Mogadishu International Airport among the burnt out buildings of what used to be a terminal facility built with both Ex-Soviet and US aid, a symbol of the cold world struggle for a key corner of the globe. Mary stepped off the back of the copter and put on her sunglasses then looked around to make sure everything was clear. Casey and Sarah stepped out afterwards standing behind Mary they waited for their ride to show up. Then finally after a half hour wait two old ex-soviet BTR-70 eight-wheeled armored personnel carriers drove up.

"Good day," said a man climbing out in an old tattered Soviet Army uniform. "My name is Colonel Hammet El Wzhiznam and I'll be your interpreter and guide. I understand you're looking for Ellyas Abshir?"

"Yes we need to talk to him about a boat," said Casey.

"I understand. You know where he is a rat's nest but the buffet is descent and the gambling is good."

"I've heard that before," said Casey. "I think I read that in my Michelin but I lost my copy."

"Well I've got to get back on the copter before Diane has a cow. If anything even just feels wrong give me a call and I'll have a SEAL team in for you."

"Don't worry Mary this isn't our first dance," said Sarah.

"I just don't want it to be your last. Chuck would never forgive any of us if anything happens to you."

"Well, ladies I hate to break up the knitting circle but we've got pirate to catch.

Casey and Sarah got inside the transport and they took off down a dusty dirty road through roaming herds of cattle that looked like something that belonged on a mural in some pharaoh's tomb. They passed the carnage and ruins of burnt out cars and homes. They saw wild dogs and children roaming the streets malnourished looking for their next meal and there were shepherds herding their flocks among what used to be residential homes.

"So do you know Ellyas." asked the Colonel.

"We briefly met him before. Our contact told us that he's addicted to gambling."

"You bet, it's a family curse. His father used to be a successful sheep herder. He won the Miss Sheep award three years in a row for having the prettiest ewe in the area."

"Wow, I can see why he'd be popular."

"But he lost it all to cards. Ellyas moved to Mogadishu and managed to get selected to go to West Point on a bet he made with the former president. Then when the country went under he made another gamble and went into his current line of work. Piracy and gambling, it was his way of diversifying which has been fruitful for him and his family."

The man in the front yelled back to the Colonel telling him there were about at the compound.

"It seems we're almost here," said the Colonel. They pulled up outside. "Wait here and let me go first," said the Colonel then he got out a few minutes later he came back in. "Let's go," he ordering them to get out. "Okay everything is set just knock on the front door and they will let you in."

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Casey.

"No this is as far as I go."

"I thought you were supposed to be our guide and translator," said Casey. "Sarah I don't like this."

"Neither do I," she said.

"If you want Ellyas you have to go in," said the Colonel who turned around and loaded his men on the transport and left them standing in front of the door.

"What do you want to do John," asked Sarah.

"I think we've come too far to go back now but we need to stay sharp."

"I agree partner."

"Partner, I like that," said Casey. He was about to knock on the door when it opened up.

They walked in to what seemed an open air market but instead of goods there were various games being played. There was a table where eight people were playing seven card stud. Casey watched as the dealer deal the fifth street to each player as he walked around the table checking out each player's hand until one of the men got upset.

"Hey, I don't like people looking over my shoulder at my cards."

"Sorry," said Casey as he walked back to Sarah. That guy will be sorry when they do the showdown."

"I didn't know you were into gambling."

"Not really we used to play a little to kill time on missions even though gambling was frowned on. We used to save up our desserts and use them for the ante."

"So what have we got, there's roulette, craps, and various card games going on but I don't see Ellyas at any of the tables."

"Neither do I." As they were speaking a large man carrying a M60 with ammunition belts wrapped around him came up to them.

"If you want to stay you'll have to make a bet. You can get your chips from the cashier," he said indicating with the muzzle of his weapon."

"Buddy, if they do a Rambo remake you've got the part nailed down."

"Come on Casey we don't want to make a scene," said Sarah as he walked over to the cashier. They were greeted by a larger heavy set black woman with one gold tooth.

"How much," she asked.

"Give us three hundred in fives and tens," said Sarah. The woman took Sarah's money then posted her chips on the counter.

"Thanks," said Sarah and as she was picking up her chips the woman placed her hand on Sarah's hand.

"I like your boy toy," she said as her gold tooth seemed to glisten.

"Yuck I think I'm going to be sick," Sarah said as she pulled away.

"Woman knows something good when she sees it," said Casey as he smiled.

"I'd be more afraid she wasn't thinking about the meat for her stew. Here take these and you go play I'll just stand behind you for cover."

"What should I play?"

"You know more about this that than I do but make it something that can last a while and hopefully not lose our shirts too."

"Then let's make it blackjack." Sarah and Casey went over to the blackjack table where they found a seat empty and the dealer invited Casey to sit down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting in the Crisis Response Center watching the various satellite feeds. She had just gotten off the horn with Mary who was on her way back on the copter. She listened in at the same time to an audio bug Colonel Casey was carrying so she could keep up with what was going on the ground.

"Major, I didn't like our Somali contact dropping the team off like that. Have someone dig into that man's background there's something there I don't like." Just then an Air Force Captain walked in with a folder and brought it up to the General.

"General ma'am I need to get your signature on these payment vouchers."

"What! Can't you see I'm knee deep in excrement here and sinking fast, I don't have time to do the paperwork shuffle."

"I'm sorry but I've got two generals at Lackland and one in the Pentagon who want this taken care of as soon as possible excuse me ma'am but the word I was told to tell you was like yesterday. Who Matt and Luke? And who in the Pentagon?"

"General Winterfield."

"They know what I've got on my plate. What's wrong with them?"

"Ma'am with all due respect they're pissed because of what you did with the X-plane."

"X-plane? What X-plane?"

"Well General Clerk in Lackland is pissed, I'm sorry upset, because you ordered that mid-air refueling without giving him a heads up so he could smooth out all the rough feathers at Mildenhall. General Winterfield is upset because he spent most of the morning talking with his NATO counterparts who were upset because they accused us of flying experimental aircraft in European airspace."

"And Matt why is he pissed off?"

"The General is upset because he said that you shouldn't be developing experimental aircraft without his department's knowledge."

"What are they smoking back there? Whatever it is it must be-" She stopped herself as she realized she was talking to a Captain. "I haven't got the foggiest idea what they're talking about. Give me that damn folder," she said as she grabbed it out of his hands then opened it. "I never signed off on this. Who approved this refueling?"

"General ma'am, I'm sorry but those are your authorization codes."

"I can read Captain but I never authorized this. Who the hell would-" she stopped again in mid speech. This time the Captain was worried. He was about to call for a Medic thinking the General had had a stroke.

"Major," yelled the General as she signed the vouchers and handed them back to the Captain. "You're dismissed," she said. "Major!"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he came in running with a clipboard.

"I have that information you wanted on out contact in Somali. It turns out that Colonel Hammet El Wzhiznam is Ellyas Abshir's third cousin on his father's side and is rumored to be on Abshir's payroll."

"Christ, why didn't we know that before we sent out team in?"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to send in an extraction team?"

"No let's wait a bit nothing has happened yet, but have the team put on standby. Tell them that we're probably going to need them. Then I want you to put me in touch with Chicago, more specifically with a Charles Bartowski and I also want any report on any privately owned aircraft that has left Chicago heading for Europe in the last three days or so."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Major as he left. He ran into the Captain outside in the lobby as he was heading out.

"Is the General alright," asked the Captain. "It just seemed to me she was acting a little odd. I mean first she about rips my head off saying she didn't know anything about these expenditures then she just signs them off like nothing."

"Well she's been under a lot of stress lately but she does seem a little off her game. I shouldn't be talking to you about this but she asked me to get her in touch with an Agent she fired a few days ago."

"Maybe she had a change of heart and wants to bring him back?"

"No you don't understand he was let go because he had an accident which left him blind. He was released from service because he was no longer medically qualified."

"Well I just hope it's not a case of the blind leading the blind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was flying over Sicily and making his way out of Italian airspace. Up until then everything had gone as it was supposed to but now he needed to deviate from his flight plan and he knew this was the tricky part.

"Rick how do you feel today?"

"Maybe a little tire but fine why?"

"Because we're about to die." Chuck radioed Tunis tower control, "Mayday, mayday, Tunis control," he called in an emergency.

"State your emergency," they order.

"Tunis control I'm losing control of my aircraft," then he jammed the frequency and veered into Libyan airspace. "We have to act quickly before they get a MiG up," said Chuck. He raised a red toggle and fired a missile, also a recent addition a part of the same upgrade. The missile struck debris from the recent uprising then he jammed Tunis controls radars until he as far enough away that they wouldn't pick him up. Rick looked at him perplexed.

"Okay the last thing they heard was we had plane trouble and that I was having trouble with my controls so they won't think twice why I veered over Libyan airspace. This will cause an international debate as to who has jurisdiction over the wreckage. Even if they do decide to do a joint mission I fired a missile at old wreckage that was there from the uprising which kind of stirred up the pot. It will take them days or weeks to figure out no aircraft went down there and by the time they do we'll be on the ground in Mogadishu."

"Are all your missions this much fun?"

"Oh, we haven't got to the really cool stuff yet and for that I'm going to need a syringe of your blood and mine. But first I need to borrow some satellite feeds so can you keep an eye up here. The most important thing is to watch this light," said Chuck as he pointed it out. "If that light goes green you yell for me right away."

"What does it mean if it turns green?"

"It means someone has locked fire control radars on us. I'll be right back or do you want to get something first?"

"A single malt would do nicely."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Cuck

Casey was sitting at the Blackjack table with Sarah standing next to him. The dealer invited all the players to place their bets. Casey placed a ten dollar chip in his betting circle and the dealer dealt out the cards. Casey drew two nines while the house had a king showing. Casey grunted then split and placed a ten dollar bet on the other nine then raised each another ten. The dealer dealt him a seven and jack. Casey signalled he would hold then the dealer turned over his hole card a seven of clubs.

"The house has seventeen." The dealer took Casey's bet on the nine and seven then paid on the jack and nine so Casey basically broke even.

The dealer invited bets and Casey laid down another ten dollar chip. Then the dealer dealt the cards with Casey showing sixteen and the house had a seven plus its hole card. Casey grunted.

"What's wrong," asked Sarah.

"The age old dilemma to take a card on sixteen and risk, well you only live once," said Casey as he dropped another ten dollar chip and tapped the table. The dealer dealt him a four so Casey held. "I think I'm on a roll," said Casey as he signalled for the cigarette girl to bring him a cigar.

"Calm down there tiger," said Sarah. "Remember what I said about our shirts. I'm going to make a pass by the bar and see if I can gather some information. Do you want anything?"

"Anything cold would be nice just make sure you see them open it and no ice."

"Sure, I'll be right back," she said as she walked over she could feel eyes on her as she went up.

"Can I get you something," asked the barman.

"A cold beer and water both in the bottle along with some information," the man placed both on the counter opening them for her. She drank from the water it was cold and she was hot. The barman just stood there and stared at her.

"How much?"

"I should be paying you but that will be a hundred and two dollars, two for the drinks and a hundred for the information."

"I'll make it an even two hundred if the information is good."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about Ellyas Abshir."

"Listen lady, I don't want any trouble here just pay the two dollars then move along," said the man as he looked around nervously.

"What? You were chatty before or should I go back over to the Blackjack table and mention to my friend rather loudly that you gave me some good information on our friend."

"They'll kill me if they hear that! You wouldn't do that to me?"

"You could be two hundred dollars richer and this could be our secret or well you know the consequences better than I do."

"Mr. Abshir owns this place and he doesn't like people coming around asking questions about his business."

"You're wasting my time I know that I think I need to get back to my friend," said Sarah as she pretended to turn.

"No wait! All the tables are rigged one way or another so he always wins."

"So if someone is winning it's because he wants them to win," said Sarah as she looked back at Casey with his growing mountain of chips. "One last thing do you know a Colonel Hammet El Wzhiznam?"

"Hammet, yes, everyone here knows Hammet. He's Mr. Abshir's third cousin on his father's side I think and a frequent patron of the roulette wheel. Mr. Abshir tolerates him and lets him win every now and then. I heard him say once that they suffered from the same hereditary illness. If it weren't for the money that Mr. Abshir gives him he'd be in the street in no time. It's actually kind of pathetic."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she discretely took out two c-notes folded them then wrapped them with a one dollar bill so when she laid the informant's money on the counter anyone looking would see only the one.

"Thank you," said the barman realizing what she had done for him. She took Casey's beer back to him and as she approached the table a crowd had already gathered around.

"Excuse me," she said as she made her way through the masses to Casey who she found with what looked to be about five thousand dollars-worth of chips in front of him.

"Lady luck has been good to me," said Casey as he puffed on a Cuban. "I might have to retire here someday."

"I can see. Here's your beer I think you should get up and move to another table before-" She didn't get to finish what she was saying before she felt a gun stuck in her side. Then the crowd parted and Ellyas appeared. He dismissed the dealer and sat in his spot.

"As-salāmu `alaykumā," said Ellyas.

"Yeah and how are you too," said Casey. Ellyas gave Casey a cold stare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had just passed the Red Sea entering the Gulf of Aden passing between Berbera and Daalo before crossing Somalia then the plan was to fly down the coast pass Hobyo and Cadale until they reached Mogadishu.

"Rick," said Chuck, "Listen we'll be setting down soon. I expect the locals will send a greeting party probably a BTR-70 or 60. They still have quite a few running around. Have you ever seen one before?"

"Yes, I saw a few burnt out in Afghanistan, why?"

"Do you think you could operate one if you had to?"

"Sure inside they're not that complicated. My taxi had more options I think."

"But it didn't have a Dushka," said Chuck.

"A what?"

"It's a nickname, it means Sweetie or Darling, but it's a 12.7 mm belt feed gas-operated Soviet machine gun. Do you think you could shoot it?"

"If you can put a bullet in it I can shoot it."

"Said like a true devil dog. There's a Colonel I know who is going to like you. In the back you'll find an armory when we land I'll try and distract our hosts while you slip out the aft escape hatch. That way you can slip around and enter the transport. It has a hatch on the top in the rear you can use to access the inside. All I ask is that you use a tranq gun on the crew."

"Why? I've got no problem putting down an enemy target."

"I do. I don't like guns but there's another reason if you shoot them there will be biological matter left inside the BTR and under the sun it won't take long for that to start to, well you get the picture. Besides these people aren't real enemy combatants at least not the ones we'll meet at the airport. They're just poor slobs trying to earn a living to keep their families alive."

"Well that's different. Okay, tranq gun it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman had her eyes glued on the satellite feed from Mogadishu and listening intently to the audio bug as things were beginning to go sideways. She was about to order the SEAL team into action when her Major came in.

"What is it man? You know you have a knack for coming in at the wrong time."

"Sorry General, should I come back?"

"No tell what you've got."

"Well so far we've had no luck in tracking down Agent Bartowski, C. We sent agents to his residence but they were informed that he has been missing for the past few days. However, when we sent men to inquire with the local police authority a police Captain, let me see," said the Major as he consulted his notes. "Yes, a Captain Maurine Webster, Commander of the 5th Precinct reluctantly informed our people that Agent Bartowski, C. was given an escort to the airport where he boarded a Lear Jet with a Rick Nash. Mr. Nash was a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps who opted out instead of facing a court martial over a disagreement he had with his Commanding Officer in Kandahar."

"Where does Chuck find them?"

"Find what General?"

"Mr. Bartowski has the ability to gather people that he needs to him like honey attracts flies. When he needs someone they just appear. I want this Rick guy brought back on active duty under the national security umbrella. If Chuck took him I want him too."

"I'm sorry but according to a report from Tunis tower control the jet they were flying went down in a disputed area between Libya and Tunis. Officials from both countries are meeting to decide what to do neither country wants any blame over the incident."

"So you're telling me the plane flew all the way from the States to Tunis? Where did it refuel? Then it accidently went down in a disputed area. I bet there was a lot of debris already there from the resent uprisings making satellite recognition of wreckage impossible."

"That's correct," said the Major. Now that's why she's a general thought the Major.

"Was there anything strange or anomalous about that Lear's flight path? Did it go dark at any time?"

"Well there was a period when it seemed to go off course around the mid-Atlantic hole but when it was picked back up by British radar it was back on course."

"Point that out for me," she said as she gave the folder back to the Major and he started leafing through but then her attention was drawn to Casey and Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellyas smiled and looked them both over then he looked back at his croupier and held out his hand. The man handed him a new deck of cards and he slowly broke the seal and began to shuffle.

"I hear you're looking for me," he said.

"Ellyas, we don't want any trouble," said Sarah, "all we want is some information about the Americans that were taken hostage in the Red Sea."

"I'm hurt," he said as he continued to shuffle, "that your government would think that I had anything to do with that."

"Come on Ellyas do you think we're idiots? Nothing goes on in Mogadishu without your knowledge and you getting your cut."

"This is true. So what does that tell you?"

"Are you saying that there is someone else involved here that we don't know about?" said Sarah.

"For that information you'll have to place a bet. Name your game anything but seeing your man here is good at Blackjack why don't you give it a try?"

"Casey, do you feel up to this?"

"No my dear, you're both going to have to play."

"Okay we'll bet all the money I've got here."

"No, no not enough you'll need to sweeten the pot a little more, something interesting if you want me to talk."

"What have you got in mind," asked Sarah. She didn't like the way this was going but she still had a gun in her side and so did Casey.

"I'm thinking your lives should be payment enough," said Ellyas smiling showing all his rotten teeth.

"Do we have any choice?" asked Sarah as Casey growled.

"No none actually but I thought I'd be polite. I suggest you drink your beer and water I wouldn't want you two to get dehydrated and pass out. Shall we begin?" Ellyas dealt the cards. Both Casey and Sarah got double aces. Casey smiled at Ellyas as the house showed a jack.

"We're both going to split," said Casey. Abshir separated their cards.

"Do you want insurance?" asked Ellyas.

"No, just hit us and get on with it." He turned over an eight on Casey's first hand then he dealt him a ten. "Twenty-one," said Casey, "looks like I won."

"Not so fast," said Ellyas as he dealt Sarah her cards. She got a ten on the first draw and a nine on the second.

"See she's got twenty-one too so you need to pay up," said Casey. "Now talk."

"We're not done yet," he said as he turned over his hole card another ace.

"Hey, there aren't five aces in a deck," said Casey.

"Tell it to Saint Peter," said Ellyas as his men took their weapons. "The house always wins."

"You cheated," said Sarah," and cheaters never win."

"Look around you I don't seem to be doing so bad and remember my first card was a jack or as some call it 'the knave.' Chain them to the wall. This evening we can organize a firing squad and barbeque. I'll bring the meat."

"Ellyas don't do this," said Casey, "our people will be coming for us."

"Then I might need a hostage, a hostage, I can still execute one of you. Personally I'd like to keep the blond but my cashier has asked for first dibs on the G-Man so this evening we'll have a coin toss. No one has ever complained about my equal opportunity executions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was distracted from what her Major was telling her because of the sudden turn of events on the ground. She looked at him and his mouth was moving but she didn't understand a word he was saying. Her mind was racing thinking about how long it would take for the SEAL team to get off the flight deck of the Gettysburg make the transit to town and fight their way to Ellyas' compound. She did the math in her head and didn't like the sum.

"Christ man, what are you babbling on about? I just had two of my finest agents taken and you're babbling on about what? What could be more important?"

"General you asked about the time that the Chicago jet seemed to go off course around the mid-Atlantic hole. This is the time and the GPS coordinates when it occurred." She glanced down at where his finger indicated.

"That's close to where that Captain said an X-plane I supposedly authorized refuelled with a KC-135."

"So it would seem but even if that were Mr. Bartowski's plane went down in Libya."

"Or maybe that's what he wanted us to think. Raise me the Gettysburg I want them to use their 49 search radar to track any unusual aircraft and report back to me ASAP then get Mary Bartowski in here on the double."

"What do you want to do with the SEAL team?

"Have them prep'ed and rotators turning."

"General," said the Major, "the Gettysburg is already on the horn they're reporting an American registered Lear Jet flying in Somali airspace heading into the airport at Mogadishu. They tried to hail it but have had no response. They want to know what you want them to do?"

"Split the screen and bring me up the airport I want to get a visual on that aircraft. Where is Agent Bartowski?"

"I'm here Diane, what's going on? Your man said it was urgent and that Sarah and Casey had been captured. If that's true I want to have permission to lead the rescue team. I think you owe me that."

"Mary, I think Chuck has beaten you to it. Let me explain and watch the monitor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's jet touched down on the runway, kicking up smoke from its tires as they touched then it reversed thrust and slowed until it was at taxing speed. Chuck took it off to the side of the runway and parked. As he predicted an old BTR-70 came out to greet them and stopped outside the main hatch. A man got out and signalled Chuck in the cockpit to open the door. Chuck complied and stood in the hatchway to talk to the uniformed man.

"Mister, my name is Colonel Hammet El Wzhiznam and I'm in charge of this air facility."

"Not much of a command," said Chuck as he looked around. "Who did you piss off?"

"Mister this is serious. You violated sovereign airspace and landed without authorization. You will have to come with me and stand aside so we can board your plane."

"I would usual agree to that but you see I'm not in the agreeing mood here of late. I'm going to need some guarantees."

"The only guarantee I'll give you is that I'll put a bullet in your head if you don't stop fooling around and comply."

"Wow hold up there partner I think we might be able to come to some sort of agreement, don't you? What do you say I give you a little something to grease the wheels? Heaven knows there seems to be enough rust around here."

"Are you trying to bribe a public official? That is a serious offence here."

"Almost as serious as my offer."

"I'm not saying I would take it but how serious an offer are we talking about?"

"Wait one," said Chuck as he ducked back in and came back with pen and paper. He wrote a figure on the piece of paper then wadded it up and tossed it down to the Colonel. He picked it up and un-wadded it as he read it then smiled.

"I can see you're serious but I would have to ask if I were serious double."

"That can be arranged," said Chuck.

"Good then we have a deal," the Colonel as he radioed into his command and ordered everyone to stand down, go back to work and leave the jet alone. "Okay it's done now what business do you have here and where is our money?"

"Thanks, my business here is with Ellyas Abshir." At the mention of the name the Colonel drew his weapon.

"What is it with my cousin another person looking for him?"

"Colonel, if I were you I'd look around then lay your weapon down slowly," as Chuck pointed to the gun turret on the BTR-70 which was now pointing straight at the Colonel. "You see as we were talking my man went around and introduced himself to your men inside," said Chuck. "Rick, wave the gun to the nice man so he knows I'm not lying." The barrel went up and down but just a little with the Colonel remaining in the cross hairs.

Chuck jumped down out of the plane and took the Colonel's pistol then pushed him over to the landing gear of the jet. There he handcuffed him to the wheel.

"Was one of the people you took to Ellyas a tall beautiful blond woman and was she with a man not so beautiful and maybe a little grumpy?"

"Yes why? Who are they to you?"

"The woman is my wife and the man Casey is an uncle to my daughter so you can imagine I'm not very happy with you now. So first you're going to give me information then I'm going to leave and get her. If anything has happened to her, well, I won't see any reason to uncuff you before I take off. So start talking the longer you wait the more likely something has happened and well I've already told you the consequences."

"Okay, okay," said the Colonel as he spilled his guts telling Chuck everything about the trap and what Ellyas planned to do with the two of them.

"Thank you, I'll see you when we get back," said Chuck.

"You can't leave me like this. You promised."

"You're right I can't leave you like this," said Chuck. He walked over and took out a brick from a bag he had taken with him from the plane. Then Chuck shoved the brick inside the Colonel's belt then flipped a switch and a light lit up. Afterwards he walked around the plane and dropped yellow balls around it.

"What did you just do?"

"I'm glad you asked. Well I just activated a bomb that you have now tucked away in your pants and the yellow tennis ball like objects I placed around the plane are motion detectors. If any one comes near the plane while I'm gone well I think you get the picture."

Chuck got into the transport and closed the hatch then drove out the gate into town where they kicked out the tranq'd soldiers.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive," said Rick. "You don't look so good."

"I have to drive because it would be too complicated for me to explain to you how to get where we need to go but you'll be driving back. As far as how I feel, I have never liked needles."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Rick made their way in the BTR through the medina. It was hot even though it was late evening and the armor plating didn't help any. Chuck was sure that a skillet on the stove was cooler. However, he had no time to worry about comforts his head was in the mission and what he had to do. Where he was going he couldn't be Chuck. Chuck had to leave his head because in Ellyas' den there was no room for him. Only one man could survive there and do what had to be done and that was Carmichael, Charles Carmichael.

"Okay Rick we're here. I've briefed you on what you need to do. If I'm not out in a couple of hours it means I'm not coming out. Sit tight and I'm sure my General will have a SEAL team here and they'll extract you."

"But Chuck I'm a Marine and we don't leave anyone behind. Listen, I never told you this but that's what got me in trouble before I refused to leave my men behind. I didn't then and I won't now!"

"I appreciate it Rick but you've got a son."

"And you've got a daughter now that we've got our genealogical trees out of the way. If you don't come out I'm taking this thing in."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that beside I've got a plan," said Chuck as he put on his dark sunglasses and pulled out his white cane then climbed out of the transport. He walked over to Ellyas' establishment and knocked on the front door. A peephole opened and a bloodshot eye appeared and in Arabic the man asked him what he wanted.

"I want to speak to Ellyas Abshir and tell him I'm pissed," said Chuck. The eye looked Chuck up and down then disappeared. A little while later the same eye reappeared.

"Go away, Mr. Abshir says he gave at the office and doesn't want to see you so go away or I'll have to send someone out."

"Well if you don't want to open up I guess I'll have to use my key," said Chuck in Arabic to the eye then he turned and yelled in English, "Rick, bring me my key." Chuck stepped aside and the bloodshot eye grew to the size of a dinner plate when he saw the BTR-70 gun turret point at the door.

Inside the gambling parlor slash casaba things were going on like normal. The rats had gathered around the tables betting and a new table had been established to wager on who would be executed. Casey and Sarah were chained to the wall under the scorching sun in public view. The cashier with the gold tooth kept walking pass Casey winking at him and blowing kisses.

"John, listen if I don't make out of here you have to tell Chuck that I love him and that I was thinking about him all the way to the end."

"Listen, we're going to get out of here you can't give up. Besides it could be just as easily me they execute."

"The way your girlfriend is acting I think that table's rigged too."

"I'm not going to make the toss. It's either both of us or none of us."

"No John I need for you to get out. I need for you to do me a favor and look out for Sam and Chuck. Will you do that for me? Please promise."

"Sarah, listen I promise if I have too but we're not there yet. You know what I was thinking?" He said as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She was seriously worried if the sun wasn't getting to Casey. "What were you thinking?"

"It's usually about right now when Chuck would show up. He'd come up with one of his crazy plans and boom he'd be here to save the day."

"We both know that can't happen," said Sarah. Then suddenly the front door blew in taking with it the guards standing behind it. Dust and smoke filled the now empty space. Ellyas' men grabbed their AK47s and stood at the ready pointing into the haze. Then through the debris Chuck came walking in slowly with his cane feeling his way in.

"Avon calling," said Chuck, "and judging from the stink I think you could you about fifty gallons and that would just be a starter. Now, where is Ellyas that son of a sheep herder? I've got business that needs tending and I don't like to wait."

"Chuck," yelled Sarah, "you can't be here. Run!"

"Listen to her," yelled Casey, "you don't know who you're dealing with. Go home before it's too late." Chuck used his cane and made his way to where they were chained.

"I think it was you two who didn't know who you were dealing with," said Chuck in a low voice.

"Chuck what are you doing here," asked Sarah.

"Let's just say I'm saving you, you two and leave it at that for now." Then he made his way back to the middle of the floor. There he found a table and chair.

"Bring me a beer and two fingers of your finest single malt neat and if you bring me swill then we're going to have a problem," yelled Chuck as he sat down. He propped his cane against the table and with one arm he wiped everything off sending cards, chips and drinks crashing to the floor. Soon the barman gingerly came and sat the beer on the table along with Chuck's single malt.

"Hold up," yell Chuck then he picked up the single malt smelt it then sipped. "Okay today you live now you can go." The man scurried away.

"What's he doing," said Sarah.

"I don't know I just hope he does or we're all dead."

"He looks awfully pale and did you notice how much he's sweating."

"I am too it's this heat."

"No there's something more."

"Whatever it is we'll find out soon here come Ellyas."

"As-salāmu `alayka," said Ellyas

"wa `alaykamu s-salāmu wa rahmatu l-lāhi wa barakātuh,When a greeting is offered, you answer it with an even better greeting, or (at least) with its like. Allah keeps account of all things," replied Chuck.

"I heard there was a blind man who was demanding to see me. You can understand the irony in that I'm sure," Ellyas said as he came up and stood on the other side of the table from Chuck.

"Ellyas, Ellyas, how soon we forget. Your morality is in a state of development. For once in your life, you're going to play fair. Do you remember me now?"

"Yes, you said you worked for Volkoff so what is it Volkoff or CIA? I'm confused," said Ellyas as he pointed towards Sarah and Casey.

"Well we can't have that can we. There's something I've got to do. And it's going to be really painful," said Chuck. In less than a second Chuck grabbed the beer bottle by the neck broke it on the table and had the jagged edges at Ellyas' throat. Abshir's men pointed weapons put Chuck was faster. "You know me, you know what I'm capable of Ellyas tell your men to stand down or I'll give you a shave that you won't forget."

"Stand down," he said. "You know you won't get out of here alive." Ellyas looked at Chuck and noticed the profuse sweating and his thin pale lips. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I want to play a game. I heard you like Blackjack. Let's play a hand for my friends if I win they go free."

"And if you lose I kill you all."

"Sounds fair and once they're gone we can get down to business."

"That presupposes you win, but okay."

"Ellyas it's not that I don't trust you but I want them behind me when we play. I want you to understand that I- like all other men- I'm still a work in progress."

"Very well," said Ellyas thinking that Chuck was crazy. Abshir had Sarah and Casey unchained and brought to stand behind Chuck who was sitting at the same table as before. Chuck felt with his foot then bent down and picked up his cane, propping it against the table.

"Chuck, don't do this," said Sarah.

"I have to please there's no other way," said Chuck. "Ellyas I want to cut and I can hear if you deal off the bottom." Ellyas shuffled the cards then placed them in the middle for Chuck. He took his cane breaking it down into three sections and as he laid it on the table it slipped from his hand making a loud bang as it hit the table top.

"Sorry," apologized Chuck then he tapped the deck. Ellyas dealt the cards. Chuck had two eights and the house showed an ace.

"I'll split for the two of them," said Chuck.

"Are you sure?" Chuck nodded. "Do you want insurance?"

"Just that you'll honor your word."

"When it comes to gambling I'm deadly serious."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, now deal and shut up. What is that cologne you're wearing? Billie, Billie di Goat, for the discriminating shepherd." Ellyas growled.

"Chuck if the plan is to piss him off, you're doing a good job," said Casey.

Ellyas dealt Chuck the ace of hearts. Chuck signaled he'd hold then Ellyas gave him the ten of hearts. Chuck held on the second hand.

"Okay so you've got nineteen on one and eighteen on the other. Let's see what I have," said Ellyas showing his rotten teeth again. There was silence.

"Judging from the lack of jubilation I take it you didn't get the card you were expecting," said Chuck.

"The house has seventeen," said Ellyas as he growled.

"Before you accuse me of cheating Ellyas might I remind you that you dealt and I just cut or did I? No, I just tapped the deck," said Chuck as he began to cough. He took out a handkerchief to cover his mouth and afterwards Ellyas noticed blood on it. "Ellyas now honor our bet my friends walk or are you going to renege on a bet?"

"See them to the door," said Ellyas.

"No, Chuck I'm not leaving you," screamed Sarah. "Get your hands off me!"

"Sarah , Love, I'm sorry but it has to be this way. John, please take her with you and go while you can. Leave me and go, please."

"Enough with the tears. Take them so we can get back to our game." Casey pushed his way to Chuck.

"Listen Ellis is going to cheat you,-" then he stopped.

"You wanted to say cheat me blind. I'm counting on it. Go outside and everything will be explained."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman and Mary were glued to the monitor as they watched the front door of Ellyas' compound get blown off by a short burst from the BTR's gun turret. Then they watched Chuck walk in with his cane.

"What's he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" said the General.

"If Chuck is there he's got a plan. Kind of reminds me a lot of his father."

"I hope he's got a plan. Major, boost the signal from the Colonel's bug I can't make out what they're saying."

"That's my boy," said Mary as she watched him break the bottle and hold the shards under Ellyas' throat.

"What did he just say? He's going to gamble with their lives. Has his blindness made him stupid too?"

"Diane, Chuck wouldn't have flown all this way to throw their lives away on a game of chance. There's nothing chance about this. Let's watch and see how the hand plays out.

"Major do we have GPS coordinates on Ellyas' compound?"

"Yes Ma'am, do you want them?"

"Tell the Gettysburg to get ready to launch a cruise missile attack. Ellyas said that he wasn't responsible for taking the hostages in the Red Sea and the who, why and where we can get from someone else." Mary nodded her head in agreement.

"Listen," said Mary as they also watched from above. "Chuck won the hand. Casey and Sarah are going free. Diane, I don't like this if Casey leaves we lose our audio."

"I know. Call the Gettysburg and the SEAL team tell them both to stand down until further notice."

"Diane, what are you doing? We have to go in and save him."

"I'm giving him a chance to make his play and I can't risk the lives of my people for just one person."

"One person, that's right he's not an agent any more. What is he for the agency, a liability? I think it might be time for me to think about retiring."

"Mary, I understand-"

"No, you don't not unless you've had children. No unless you left them when they were just babies then come back to find them adults, strangers with the same last name. No don't ask me to understand because they didn't but one thing is right I should've understood. I'm out for a bit, the air in here is growing stale."

With that Mary walked to the door and pushed it wide open. The door made a loud bang as it swung wide hitting the wall then bounced back before slowly closing. The room went silent as all eyes turned to the General.

"What are all of you looking at? Get back to work. Major this other player Ellyas mentioned I need a name, and I need it yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey were put out of the compound with a shove. The cashier came out and gave Casey a lip lock as she bent him backwards. His eye grew big as saucers as he tried to fight off his Amazon bride but she held him. After she was done she kissed her finger and then placed it on his lips.

"We'll always have this moment," she said in broken English then went inside.

"Way to go killer," said Sarah. "Casey, raise my skirt I've got some knives strapped to my thigh use one to cut our ropes. Then I'm going back in for Chuck."

"Okay but we're going back in together. Chuck said something about we'd know more when we were out do you see anything?" Casey got the knife and cut Sarah's bindings when they heard a voice in English calling them.

"Sarah, Colonel over here, Sarah in the BTR."

"I know that voice," said Sarah as she freed Casey. She looked around and out of the glare of the sun she saw a familiar person waving at her.

"Over here," Rick yelled. They ran over to him and he handed them water.

"Rick what are you doing here," asked Sarah as she guzzled the water.

"Slow up there or you're going to get sick. I'm here with Chuck we flew in from Chicago."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, you must be the Colonel Chuck told me about. Master Gunnery Sergeant Rick Nash reporting sir."

"I'm glad to see a fellow devil dog, Gunny."

"Here take these," said Rick as he pulled out from the BTR two AK47s then he looked down at his watch. "I told Chuck I'd wait but if he didn't come out well then I'm taking this baby in."

"Leave no man behind."

"Roger that."

"You said you flew in from Chicago, where's your plane?"

"It's at the airport right now. There's a kind Somalian officer guarding it for us until we get back," said Rick with a chuckle. "I'll explain or better you'll see later right now we need to get ready in case we need to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat across from Ellyas as Abshir studied him. He looked at Chuck's bloody handkerchief hanging from his pocket and somehow Chuck seemed to be sweating even more. Then Chuck picked up the handkerchief and wiped his face as he passed it over his noise a trickle of blood could be seen coming out.

"Are you going to deal or are we going to just sit here," said Chuck. He touched his ear and afterwards there was a small amount of blood that came out staining his shirt collar.

"Are you okay? You seem a little ill."

"Well, you know how everyone should have a five year plan well mine got shortened. Remember I used to work for Volkoff, well we were taking a nasty virus and weaponizing it."

"And you got infected."

"It was nothing at first. You see there was an American doctor who discovered a cure and I am in the middle of treatments."

"You're lucky then," said Ellyas as he shuffled the cards. "I assume this has something to do with me?"

"Well yes and no," said Chuck as Ellyas began to deal the cards, "You've got the jack of clubs and the house has the jack of spades.

"If we were playing poker you should have a pair of eights and aces."

"What are yo-" Chuck didn't let Ellyas finish he grabbed his cane and used it like a whip hooking around Ellyas' neck then yanked him down on the table from the end of the cane he pulled out a syringe. He jammed it into Ellyas' neck and Ellyas gave a girlish scream the same kind Casey accused him of.

"Ellyas, do you think your men can fire faster than I can push the plunger? Tell them to stand down!"

"Okay, stand down, everyone stand down. I'm going to enjoy killing you," he snarled.

"Ellyas I'm already dead that little virus I talked about it's called Ebola. You saw the symptoms, the sweating and bleeding. That's right," yelled Chuck, "Ebola, so if you shoot me all my blood and body matter will be slung in the air around you. Half of all of you will be dead by the end of the week and those will be the lucky ones. So if I were you I'd leave right now or you can stay and die it's up to you."

Ellyas watched as all his merry men beat feet and stampeded out the front door running for their lives.

"No not you big sister come back," said Ellyas as he watched his cashier run out the door. She turned around and just shrugged her shoulders then left.

Chuck go up and made his way behind Ellyas with his hand always on the syringe then lifted him up and put his folded cane in his jacket pocket then they headed for the front door.

"You want to know about those American tourists I can tell you everything you want to know. I know where they are and who has them. All you have to do is just pull out that syringe and I'll talk."

"What are you going to tell me, Ellyas that Abrim your brother has them in Berbera and that he sailed the Scheherazade into the Red Sea where he took eleven American hostages? Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"If you knew all this then why are you here?"

"First one of those men you brother took just so happened to be the man who was curing me and now my problem has come back with vengeance. That's right your brother is responsible for my problem to put it lightly."

"Tell me the man's name and I'll get my brother to release him."

"His name is Dr. Devon Woodcomb and unfortunately for me and you it's too late. Remember what I said about a five year plan," Chuck said as they cleared the front door. "Well let me tell you my ninety-six hour version. One rescue my friends, check; Two grab Abrim's brother, check; Three infect Abrim's brother."

"No," screamed Ellyas as Chuck pushed the plunger injecting Ellyas.

"Have a wonderful ninety-six hours," said Chuck as he ran to the BTR. Sarah and Casey were waiting and Casey threw him in then they hauled leaving Ellyas screaming into the sand as he pulled out the now empty syringe.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Casey hurled Chuck inside the BTR, he landed with a thud rolling across the floor as he sprawled out inside. He hadn't expected such a warm reception Casey was just showing how much he missed him. Shake it off he told himself as he fought off the momentary confusion there was no time. He grabbed Sarah's hands and kissed them then he turned back to his task he had to act and he had to act fast. Sarah caressed his face, straightened his glasses and kissed him gently that was when she realized he was on fire.

"Chuck, you're burning up, you shouldn't have come? What have you done to yourself? Please tell me you didn't give yourself malaria again?" That got Rick's head to turn causing him to swerved taking out a street vendors produce stand before he got the BTR back on the road.

"Eyes front Marine," barked Casey with a grunt.

"No it's not malaria," said Chuck. "Where's my cane, I need my cane. I need it now."

"Chuck, you want to get out for a stroll?" grunted Casey from the gun turret. Sarah was worried that Chuck's apparent fever hadn't made him delusional and that he wasn't making sense.

"Here it is. What's so important about it anyway?" asked Sarah as she put it in his hand. He popped the cap off the other end and pulled out a small electronic device.

"This is a SIM card cloner illegal in the US and most countries banned under the Communications Act 2003 section 125 brought to us courtesy of Jeff and Lester's failed attempt to clone Anna Wu's phone. Any way I used it to clone Ellyas' phone. Quick in my bag that is somewhere in it is a phone we can put the SIM in and listen in to all of Ellyas' phone calls. Plus we'll be able to down load his whole phone memory not just what's on the chip. If I'm right just about now he'll be calling his brother, Abrim, for help."

"Good job Chuck, what was in that syringe you stabbed Ellays with I hope it was something for his bad breath?" Chuck didn't have a chance to answer Casey, Sarah had the cloned phone up on speaker.

"Abrim this is your brother Ellyas I need your help man. Some crazy man has infected me with Ebola. I'm dying man. I need one of your hostages he has the cure or knows how to make it. I'm begging here. I'll give you whatever you want. We're family after all."

"Do you know his name?"

"Woodcomb, a Doctor Devon Woodcomb. Please I need your help."

"I'm sorry Ellyas but it looks like your luck has run out. There's nothing I can do for you."

"You can't do this to me I'm your brother. You-" There was a dial tone then the line went dead.

"Casey, how are you communicating with Beckman? You've got some sort of bug or what?"

"Chuck you didn't give yourself Ebola, did you?" asked Sarah seriously worried about Chuck's condition. He was pale and sweating. There was dried blood on his collar and she remembered seeing his bloody handkerchief.

"Chuck, you've done some crazy crap before but really Ebola. You know ninety percent of people who contract it die. Okay, yeah I've got an audio bug on me she's listening in right now."

"Chuck, tell them it's not fair to let them hang like this," yelled back Rick. Rick liked Sarah. He liked the way she took care of Chuck and the way she hung in there for him these last three months.

"Oh, Rick you're stealing my thunder," said Chuck as he laughed and coughed at the same time. Really you two think I would inject myself with Ebola? Read the number Ellyas dialled off the screen out loud. Diane you can use that to triangulate where Abrim is. He's your hostage taker. Everything else I'll explain when we're in the air. And no I don't have Ebola, I have Devil Dog blood in me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a silence in the command center, a pin drop would've sounded like a sequoia falling. General Beckman had ordered total silence and breathing was allowed but on a case by case basis. The General listened intently to the conversation in the BTR and to Chuck's intel about Ellyas and Abrim Abshir, the brother.

"Commander," said the General as she walked to a Naval Intelligence officer she had on her staff. "I want that phone call triangulated."

"Yes, ma'am thirty seconds. It was a Sat call so it'll be easy. Here it is. Here are the GPS coordinates. It's located in the warehouse district of Berbera, Somalia. General I'll bring it up on the big screen."

"Impress me, bring up satellite imagery of the location and then switch to an IR read of the location. I want to know every warm body there is in that place."

"Yes, ma'am. Here we go as you can see there are a number of warm bodies but I'm not seeing the hostages. Notice that the signals are all separated and moving around in a hostage situation you'd expect a large group stationary."

"Very good Commander I'm duly impressed. The Navy's taught you well.

"Major," she yelled, "I want to know everything we have on Abrim Abshir and have our SEAL team go into Mogadishu. Tell them to take Ellyas alive. Inform the team leader that we'll promise Ellyas a cure if he gives us all the information he has on his and the other pirate bands operating in his AOR."

"Roger that," said the Major.

"Oh and find Mary Bartowski, tell her she needs to get back in here ASAP. She'll want to be here and tell her Chuck is safe. No hold up on that I need a break I'll go and tell her. I've got my phone I want to know immediately if there are any changes," said the General as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah held Chuck down and was covering him with kisses as he was trying to get up but she wouldn't let him. Casey was humming 'From the halls of Montezuma' as he rotated the gun turret around looking for a target, hoping for something to shoot anything would do.

"Sarah," said Chuck, "for all you know I could have Small Pox, or the Plague or some other nasty disease. I just told you I didn't have Ebola."

"I don't care I love you and I've been wanting to do this since I got on that C-130. So now you're mine, remember I am a trained assassin and you're going to give up the goods buster."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to get sick, but Chuck, you mind elaborating on what you meant when you said you had Devil Dog blood in you?"

"That would be mine," said Rick.

"Yeah, you see I had to make Ellyas think I had Ebola and that I was infecting him. I had Rick draw a syringe of his blood then I had him draw a syringe of mine. Then I had him give me his. You know how I feel about needles."

"So what you have is a reaction because your bloods aren't compatible. You know that's not safe?"

"Beautiful and smart," said Chuck as he kissed her then he continued, "and I can tell you that it makes you feel like crap. But that was only half the trick. I took a handkerchief and put some blood on it then I inject some into two small empty gel capsules I hid in the handkerchief. When I wiped my nose, I shove one up. I know it sounds disgusting and it is. Afterwards I popped it causing blood to trickle out and then I did the same thing with my ear. This combined with my sweating and shaking well it worked on Ellyas."

"I like it," said Casey. "Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks. That didn't come out right"

"I wouldn't go howling yet we're still not out of the woods. Ellyas is going to find out soon we haven't left and I don't think he's going to be too happy with me. He still thinks I gave him Ebola."

"What about the syringe you stuck Ellyas with that was your blood?"

"Yes, we're not compatible either, right about now he should be experiencing cramps and body aches along with sweating. His body will attack my red blood cells and will be fighting them off thinking it has an infection. He's going to think he's about to die. So Diane," said Chuck, "if you're listening Ellyas will probably swim out to you if you tell him you've got a cure and blab everything he knows. Now Love, where were we," he said as he reached out she guided his hands to her face and he caressed it.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you about Devon? I can understand if you are and I deserve anything you have to say. I'm sorry and I know I keep saying that and it's not right. There's something wrong with me." She looked down and her eyes started to well up. He could feel her pain. "I have no excuse for what I have none. You must think me a hypocrite and if you did you'd be right."

Chuck had planned to make them all suffer and not tell them that he could see again. His plan was to keep it a secret for as long as he could so he could watch them without them realizing he could. This was his plan at least until he saw the suffering in Sarah's face and he felt her trembling hands in his everything changed. His heart went out to hers. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would never cause her pain. He never wanted to see her suffer ever again.

"Yes, you were wrong and you seem to keep doing it but there's nothing wrong with you love. Maybe there is because you love me. That's what's wrong with you and you know what I love you too." He brushed back her matted hair from her eyes and removed his glass. He caught her stare with his and he looked into her very soul. She let out a gasp as she realized he was looking back at her.

"Oh my God! How? When? I don't care," she said as she buried her head into his shoulder and began crying.

"Okay, you made up we're at the airport can we get a move on it or do you want to hang around a little bit more on Ellyas' wall. Personally, I've had enough being the fly on the wall."

"Casey," said Sarah but Chuck stopped her.

"Not yet, I don't want Beckman to know," said Chuck as he kissed her. "John you know I've missed your sarcastic wit. I think when this whole G-man thing is over you could work the strip in Las Vegas between Wayne Newton and Maria and Donny."

"Yeah put a sock in it some of us have got real work to do."

They pulled in next to the plane where the Hammet was still handcuffed to the wheel. He was a little parched but doing well everything considered. They all climbed out of the BTR and Casey went walking up to Hammet laughing.

"What do we have here? A desert rat."

"Stop! He needs to turn off the motion detector," screamed the Wzhiznam as he tried to point at Chuck.

"Motion detectors? What these? Chuck these where Alex's she asked me to pick some up so she could teach the Troll how to play tennis. Zip it Chuck, don't even say it," Casey said as he thought about what he had just said. "Blind or not I don't want to hear any ball jokes, especially about mine." Casey could hear Chuck laughing inside the plane. "I hear you Bartowski."

"They're tennis balls! If they're tennis balls what's this bomb he shove in my pants?"

"Looks to me like a modified flashlight what kind of Colonel are you anyway? Air Force or something?"

"Casey you didn't just say that did he," Chuck asked Sarah she laughed and nodded.

"John, remember the bug," said Sarah as she popped her head out from the hatch.

"Oh, oh, right," said Casey as he realized what he had said and who was listening then he smiled and added, "Rick, you can uncuff him or just leave him." Hammet grew even more nervous.

"No we'd better uncuff him we don't want the guts and blood in the hydraulics," said Rick. He took care of the Colonel, darting him then dropping him in the BTR for a long nap. Then they boarded the jet and were in the air banking left and heading back along the coast before cutting across the Somali peninsula. They weren't long in the air before Casey was yelling.

"Chuck, General Beck wants to talk to you in the Cockpit." Rick got up from the co-pilot's seat and let Chuck sit down. He put on the headset and had just begun talking to the General when the radar warning receiver the RWR lit up along with an audible high pitched continuous trill. Chuck flashed. He reached up and switched to unsecure, broadcasting one word, 'magnum.' Then he lifted the red cap on a toggle switch and flipped it firing chaff. The warning light almost immediately went out. Chuck looked over to find Casey staring at him.

"How long," Casey asked with a tone that told Chuck the cat was out of the bag.

"Since we left Chicago."

"Does Sarah-"

"I just found out in the transport," she said as she laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Shush." Chuck reached up and switched back to secure to continue his conversation with the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out into the hall the lights hurt the General's eyes and she had to blink then waited for things to come into focus. This was the first time since the crisis began that she had left the center. Trust no one was the motto she lived by and there were times she didn't even trust herself. Where was Roan at times like these? He always knew what to say and what to do. Roan was such a bastard but he was her bastard. She sighed, thinking of him but that was neither here nor now. Head in the game, she told herself and went off to find Mary.

The General walk down the hall, the hotel was doing a good job of keeping journalists out and the whole story under wraps. This was not good for business and the people that ran the tourist village knew that. Everything outside the hotel ran as if nothing had happened just another day in paradise or that's how they wanted it to be perceived. The General rode the elevator up to Ellie's room. There she knocked then Ellie opened the door to greet her.

"General come in, is there word on Sarah or Devon?"

"Actually, I was looking for your mother. Have you seen her?"

"No, I thought she was down with you. Is there something wrong?" asked Ellie as she braced herself for the worse.

"No, no she stepped out and I need to ask her something. I guess I should've sent someone but I thought I'd get some fresh air. Someone mentioned that the air was getting stale inside."

"Well, I haven't seen her but I want to take this opportunity to say thanks for helping us out. I realize that you probably don't get a lot of thanks so I wanted to." The irony didn't escape the General if Ellie knew everything would she be thanking or punching her.

"I need to get back down below. If you see your mother tell her I need to talk with her." As Beckman was leaving Clara came out of her bedroom and ran up to hug her.

"Please bring my daddy home," she said. Beckman knelt down and lifted Clara's head so she could talk to her eye to eye.

"Listen, Clara I'll do whatever it takes to bring your daddy home. I've got a room full of daddies and mommies working on that."

"And Uncle Casey?"

"And Uncle Casey along with your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck."

"Chuck!" said Ellie, "how's that possible?"

"Yes Chuck and to answer your question I have no idea but your brother is pretty awesome. I'm sorry," said the General then she left. Outside the door she pulled out a handkerchief from her uniform pocket and dried her eyes. She looked at it now that was something she thought she'd never see, tears.

Beckman got back in the elevator and rode it down to the lobby then walked into the bar. There she found Mary sitting in a booth nursing a Bloody Mary.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'd say it's a free country but I don't know which way the wind is blowing around here. A Bloody Mary what an appropriate drink, don't you think?"

"I never really gave it any consideration," said the General. "I'll have the same," she told the barmaid. It wasn't long before they both were nursing their drinks.

"A Bloody Mary is good for women of our how should I say vintage. The tomato juice is an excellent antioxidant and makes us look younger. The tabasco could be looked at as an antibacterial agent. "

"I guess the celery stick covers our fiber and vegetable intake, too. What about the vodka?"

"That just makes crap go down better."

"Mary I need you back in the center Chuck is out and he's okay. He's given us a lead on the real ring leader and he helped us arrest and turn Ellyas Abshir. Did you hear me? He's fine."

"This time," she said as she took a drink.

"Mary being a spy isn't just about what Chuck does, it's what he is. I might have forgotten that but I think all of you did too. Now come on we've cried enough in our drinks, head in the mission and let's get this done so we can bring our people home." Just then her Major came into the bar and walked up to the General and Mary. He had a frown on his face showing his disapproval of their beverage of choice.

"When you've been around the block as many times as I have Major you can disapprove but for now what do you have for me?"

"This is the information we have on Abrim," said the Major as he laid the folder in front of her. "It seems they've divided Somalia in small areas of responsibility, AORs, no doubt Ellyas learned how to do this from his time at West Point."

"That's all we need American trained pirates," said the General as she flipped through the pages.

"Does Abrim own any boats large enough to be used as a mother ship for those zodiacs," asked Mary.

"Good question, well Major, does he?"

"Yes, he has a number of them but the problem is none of them were far enough up in the Red Sea to make it possible for the Zodiacs to reach. One the Scheherazade was in the Red Sea but from the satellite feeds we have she was too far south at the time of the abduction."

"Come on Mary we need to get back to the Command center. Here take this and flip to the last page," said the General as she hand Mary the folder on Abrim. Mary opened it up and on the last page was a list of illegal activates Abrim had been linked to.

"What's this? Slave trade. What are you thinking Diane?"

"It would explain why we haven't received a ransom request yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The Mary and Diane hit the door together more determined than ever to capture Abrim and to bring him and his operation down. They only needed to know where the hostages were and in what condition then the SEALs could take him out. The General had just put back on her headset when she heard Casey ask the Colonel if he were in the Air Force. There was a low snicker in the center from all the other branches.

"I want that plane patched through to me as soon as it's off the deck," said the General. Beckman looked over and saw Mary was even amused but she wrote that off to the Bloody Mary.

"General, they can hear you now," said her Comms officer.

"Colonel Casey, General Beckman."

"Roger General standing by."

"Colonel we'll talk about your sense of humor when I see you next in person but for now put Chuck on the horn." The General waited impatiently then Chuck came on the line then went off almost immediately.

"Magnum," she heard broadcasted

"Major do we have a Prowler or Growler near their location?"

"No mama, none that I'm aware of, do you want me to check for you?" Chuck came back on the line.

"Chuck, were you just illuminated?"

"Yes General and Casey handled it perfectly and might I point out we're alive thanks to him."

"Duly noted but we don't have any air support close to your location. What would you've done if they'd called your bluff. You don't have any HARMs on board, do you?" The General was thinking back to the Tunis-Libya incident.

"I'm not sure anymore what I've got laying round. It's been a while since I've been able to do a visual but it worked. I don't think you called to me to chat about payloads or ordnance, did you Diane?"

"No it isn't Agent Bartowski."

"Don't you mean Mr. Bartowski but what the heck Diane just call me Chuck seeing as we're all friends, aren't we?

Chuck began explaining to the General that her problem had to do with time. This was an idea he had gotten from all the different news reports he had listened to in Chicago. As he was there in the middle of his living room he listened to the live feeds but not to what the journalists were saying but to the background noises. He heard the sounds of the boats and ships as they rode the channel up and out of the Suez and those that were traveling down and out into the Red Sea. The Suez was like a big two-lane highway just in water and being a highway there were speed limits and regulations that governed it. Then slowly a pattern began to emerge in his head. However, without sight he couldn't test his theory not until he was in Sarah's jet flying over Europe where he could borrow an IDF satellite.

"First of all those NSA feeds you need to either discard or realign. If you look at the bottom of the original transmissions you'll see two sets of time and date stamps. The area you're looking at is actually covered by two satellites and because of their orbits there's a half hour difference in sync time between them but your intelligence people and I use the term lightly should've realized this but they didn't."

"Chuck, we were all there in the Crisis Response Center watching them and we didn't notice anything wrong with the feeds," said Sarah.

"You wouldn't the so called experts spliced the two feeds together to form one complete picture like a collage above and below that's why the Zodiacs seemed to disappear when they go down half way on the screen. They didn't disappear they just dropped out of the frame and second satellite picked up the feed a half hour later and by that time the zodiacs and the mother ship were gone."

"The Scheherazade," said Beckman.

"See Diane you've got someone there with at least one brain cell."

"Agent Bartowski, Chuck can you prove what you just said and I mean fast."

"Well you can go back and look at both original feeds but make sure you line up the time and date stamps or you can do like I did and hijack feed from the IDF. The Israelis have the better toys it's just they don't like to share all the time. Oh, by the way I told them it was for you."

"You're enjoying this, are you?" whispered Sarah.

"Every minute," he said with a smile. "Diane I'll send you a copy when we're done with our little chat. But the Israelis have only one satellite and might I add with a very high resolution that looks over the whole Red Sea."

"I'll have a SEAL team ready to board the Scheherazade. She's in the port of Berbera the home base of Abrim. The only thing I'm missing is confirmation that the hostages are on board."

"You can do an IR scan of the vessel which can tell us if they're there and what we've got to go up against. But if we go in and things go sideways have to make sure the ship doesn't raise anchor and high tail it to deep water where Abrim could scuttle her with all the proof."

"Do you have an idea Chuck?" asked the General. It was hard for her to admit that she was wrong in letting him go but she did. Already she was thinking how to bring him back and what it would cost her but she had to have Chuck. Hell, the country needed Chuck.

"I think you need a distraction General. You need someone to go up to the front door and knock on it than while he's busy with the front door you bring your team in the back."

"How do you propose to do that," asked the General.

"I'm not going to like this am I," said Sarah as she placed her hands on Chuck's shoulders and squeezed.

"Probably not," said Chuck, "but it's a good plan."

"Can you and I discuss it first, Sweetie," said Sarah as she squeezed even harder.

"I really don't see the need."

"I do," she said as she bent over and kissed him on the neck then bit his ear.

"Maybe a small consult is in order," Chuck said as he got up quickly.

"Don't worry Rick you'll get used to this. They'll bat it back and forth for about a half an hour then they'll come up with a plan that will sound crazy and half-baked but just might work. General no need holding you on the line. We'll get back with you."

"I concur to everything you said. Beckman out."

"Chuck, now that we've got time to kill. Before you go back in the cabin for face shucking, do you mind telling me what you were thinking betting with our lives? I can see how'd you do it with mine but Sarah's? I never would've thought you'd have done that to her."

"It's alright, we got out that's important," said Sarah as she put her arms around him and kissed him in the cockpit.

"You think I'd do that to you," Chuck said as he pulled away. "Are you both crazy! Love, reach into my inside jacket pocket." When she did she pulled out some playing cards the same cards that Ellyas had dealt complete with Chuck's pair of eights.

"How?" asked Sarah. She had been standing over Chuck's shoulder and hadn't seen any sleight of hand but he had done it.

"Your father taught me well," said Chuck.

"Fake it till you make it, Sweetie I'm impressed."

"Thanks if cheating can be something to be admired. Sometimes I wonder about your father's influence on you."

"Sweetie I can say the same to you that is about my father on you, oh you know what I mean."

"So David Copperfield how'd you do it?"

"Well Casey, I brought different cards depending on the deck Ellyas choose. Rick and I determined he used Bicycle brand so that made the choices easier. Remember I bent down to pick up my cane that's when I palmed the cards to my sleeve then before I cut I let my cane drop on the table."

"A distraction, eyes were on the cane and you slipped the cards on top of the deck. That's why you tapped the deck to straighten up the cards. Jack taught you well but I don't know if you should take that as a compliment."

"Not bad for a Schnook, but I owe Jack a lot, he helped to make you," said Chuck as he brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes. "This is something I've longed to do for over three months and now I can," he said as he looked into her eye. "I love you Mrs. Bartowski and without you my live is nothing but a pair of eights and two aces."

"Kiss me," Sarah said but she didn't have to ask, he did. He felt a rush as if she were sucking all the air from his lungs but it was okay for as much as she took from him he took from her. Her perfume filled his head and aroused a passion in him the likes of which he hadn't felt in three months.

"Yuck, take it in the back," said Casey, "and close the curtains as you go."

Sarah didn't hesitate she grabbed Chuck by the hand and they were gone. Casey heard the noise of the curtain being drawn then he pulled out a Cuban.

"Gunny," he said as he offered Rick one.

"Thanks," he said as he took it. Casey lit Rick's "I guess my post is up here with you," said Rick. Casey grunted.

"So we've got a while tell me about yourself. Why'd you get out after so many years of service?

Rick began explaining the problems he had gotten into with upper brass and then the problem he had on the home front with his wife. His was the classic story of two people marrying young, probably too young. Him got orders to travel the world fighting despots and tyrants in all four corners while his wife, a small town girl, was dragged from base to base from one wives' association to another. Until one day she woke up and realized she had no identity left expect as wife of a Master Gunnery Sergeant. At the same time she was going through her personal identity crisis she found out she was pregnant and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Never was such an analogy more appropriate considering Rick's location at the time.

"I don't blame her for running," said Rick. "I wasn't there I was eating sand in some desolate God forsaken place. I guess she always had a little rabbit in her. But, well nothing."

"But what? Let me tell you a little something about me. You know, I proposed once. I know it sounds crazy. But I was going to propose to Kathleen. We had plans to go to Niagara Falls. I was about to ship out. But we were young, and I was stupid, and things got screwed up, so I ended up proposing in a Buffalo bus station. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world. But I'll always have that day. I'll always have that look on her face. All you need is the girl. Rick it sounds to me like you got the girl. What I'm saying is make sure stop is really stop and not just pause."

"What do you mean?"

"People do crazy crap to the people they love sometimes. Let me tell you about some of the things our friends in the back have done. First what's your security clearance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and damp inside the old liberty ship. The heat was suffocating and the aft end bulkhead was hot to the touch probably because of a steam boiler on the other side. The air inside the hold was stale and reeked of fear. The smell of eleven men trapped inside for what seem like days and long enough for them to long for sunlight. Their whole world was darkness now and their only companions were the constant roar from the steam plant that kept the ship sailing and the sound of the water passing by on the other side of the ship's hull.

"Guys are you all okay," said Devon as he checked his friend. "Listen we need to keep cool. Dudes everything is going to be alright."

"I've seen things like this on TV and it's anything but alright. Captain Awesome what are we going to do? You have to help us."

"Yeah man we need for you to come up with a plan like on the field. Dude you need to be our tight end."

"No we need you to be our quarterback, man. You've got to call the play that's going to get us out of here."

"I can do that. I can make the play. No, no Ellie will kill me. Guys listen we just got to stick together and go along with these guys for now. I'm sure someone will come and rescue us. What would Chuck do," Devon said out loud.

"Isn't Chuck your loser brother in law who works at the Buy More?"

"No, yeah what I meant to say was what would Chuck do and that way I'd do the opposite." Devon tried to laugh it off but he hoped that Chuck could do something even if he was blind and if not him maybe Sarah or Casey. "I'd even take the bearded wonder," he said in his head. "If only I had listened to Ellie."

That could have been days or hours ago in the dark, time seemed to stand still. Then the sound of the water rushing by outside stopped and vessel seemed to rock back and forth.

"We've stopped," said Devon.

"Is that supposed to be good," asked his friend.

"I don't know but it sounds like we've dropped anchor."

Light came on in their holding cell and it was bright and white. It was the first light they had seen since they were captured. They had to shut their eyes and open them slowly trying to get adjusted to the sudden brightness. Looking around they saw their cell for the first time. It was a metal room with no openings just a small grate above the door for ventilation.

"Listen someone's coming let's rush them when they come in," said one guy.

"Okay but we need to be smart about this everyone has to go at the same time," said Devon. "Are you all with me?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. They heard the key in the lock it squeaked with every turned. Devon gave a thumbs up to the rest of the guys and nodded signalling them to be ready. The door slowly opened as the rusty hinges fought against being forced then the door gave way.

"Get 'em," screamed Devon as he bolted only to receive an AK47 butt in his face and seeing the rest of his friends frozen in place as he laid knocked down on the floor plates.

"Come on guys. Not cool, not cool," he said as he tried to pick himself up rubbing his sore jaw but his assailants pushed him back down to the ground. Devon heard the sound of a clap as he looked over at the doorway he saw two armed guards and a man in the middle clapping his hands.

"Very good I'm glad to see at least one of you has some fight in them. Now, I need to know which one of you is Doctor Devon Woodcomb? Come on you don't all have to speak at once? If you don't tell me I'm going to start by cutting off your hands then your feet and then something more important. One, …" he paused then he pulled out a machete, "two …" The man signalled his men to pin one of Devon's friends to the bulkhead and then to extend his arm.

"Wait, I'm Devon Woodcomb," said Devon. "Doctor Woodcomb."

"Cardiothoracic surgeon, I know. My name is Abrim Abshir. It is such a please sure to have you as my guest. Come with me, please I will personally see to your needs Dr. Woodcomb, Devon if you don't mind. You can call me Adrim, As-salāmu `alayka.

"Yeah dude like, As-salāmu `alayka."

"Come with me and I'll see that you're cleaned up and fresh clothes will be provided to you."

"But what about my friends, I can't leave them."

"Devon, you have to leave them now. Don't worry, I'm not a monster will maybe a little bit of a monster, but soon their families will be notified and a ransom will be asked. Once we get their money they'll be released."

"And what about me? When will I be released?"

"I have someone special I want you to me meet. She's flown a long ways to meet you."

"Hey Dude, I'm a happily married man and I've got a daughter. I don't do any of that crazy stuff anymore." Devon was thinking about the nightmare experience he had at his bachelor's party and had no desire to repeat it.

"Devon, come along or I'll throw one of you friends overboard with a diving belt chained around his waist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's jet touched down at the airport in Berbera a little before sunset. Years of civil war had left the city a shambles of its former self. Team Bartowski was met by the SEAL team at the airport and they put together a convoy as they made their way through the dusty streets to the waterfront.

"Commander Steve Hull, Agent Carmichael," said the officer in charge.

"My friends call me Chuck," he said as he held out his arm.

"Steve, I've never worked with a blind agent before so you'll have to excuse me Chuck."

"Don't worry about it," Chuck still didn't want Beckman to know. "Have you been briefed about what your people are supposed to do?"

"Yes we'll be coming in from the outboard side while you distract Abrim and his men. I don't have to tell you that I have some grave reservations with your plan. Your people back in Sharm confirmed a little while ago that there are a large group of warm bodies onboard in hold number three," said the Commander as he pointed it out to Sarah on a map. "It's just forward of amidships three decks down under the bridge and one bulkhead away from the Engine room."

"Good I'm hoping that I can distract Abrim while my people get to the hostages. Once they secured them they'll wait for your assault."

"Chuck, I don't think Abrim is going to be so nice to you when he finds you've tricked him."

"Don't worry Steve that's why I brought the best Marine sniper there is with me."

"Chuck you realize I'm going to have to shoot through steel bulkheads."

"This is going to be just like when you took out those people to save Morgan at Volkoff industries," said Chuck as he touched his glasses.

"Yeah, that was a momentary lapse of reasoning."

"Come on Big Guy you can say it. Just let it out you'll feel better afterwards."

"Chuck, remember I know everything so-"

"So you can say it, it's okay, you can say you care about Morgan. You can say the magic word. I know you can."

"Bartowski, remember I'm supposed to lay down cover fire and one stray round the wrong way and you get the picture."

"Don't listen to Casey," said Sarah. "I know he missed you."

"Hey this is us on mission together, again," Chuck said as he kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were below decks as Rick sailed a motor launch they rented from a local out to the Sherherzade. The boat sputtering along the motor missing ever other stroke but was navigable making its way from the port out to the anchored vessel. It was a perfect night to launch an assault the moon was hidden behind a veil of clouds that seemed to promise rain, a rarity for this part of the world but was perfect to hide whatever noise that might be made.

"We're almost in their sights," said Rick. "Sarah this is where you have to get out."

Sarah was dressed in a black wetsuit with her knives strapped to her thigh and a small waterproof bag she tied off her belt. Chuck looked her over sighed then pulled her close.

"What? Did I forget something?" she asked looking around her.

"Yes, a kiss for good luck." She smiled and obliged.

"Yuck," they heard in their ears. "Chuck can you take off your glasses so I don't have to see all the details," protested Casey.

"You sure you don't want me to come on board with you to face Abrim? You know he's going to have his guard up after his talk with Ellyas. He's just as liable to shoot you as to talk to you," said Sarah more than a little bit worried about Chuck's plan.

"I think he'll be curious to hear me out and if things go sideways I can always release the Casey. You know how much he likes to shoot things far away."

"Amen brother," said Casey and they heard the sound of him seating a clip then chambering a round. "I feel a tingle in my trigger finger."

Sarah and Chuck went topside where they kissed once more before she made a loop in a line then Chuck helped her over the side. She slid into the water without making a sound and waved back up to signal she was okay. Suddenly the launch was illuminated by a search light and a Browning opened fire, shooting across their bow.

"Hey, hold your fire," yelled Chuck. "I'm here to do business with your Boss, Abrim Abshir."

"He doesn't want anything you've got to sell so go away or the next rounds will be aimed at you."

"Tell Mr. Abshir that Mr. Charles Carmichael is here and wants to talk with him. I only need a few minutes of his time. You can tell him I'm also the man his brother warned him about." Chuck could hear the stir he'd caused on board as Abshir's men seemed to be arguing back and forth but not loud enough for him to understand.

"Casey standby," radioed Sarah hanging on the outboard side of the launch. "I don't like the way this is going."

"Everyone stay cool," said Chuck, "they haven't shot me yet." As Chuck was trying to keep Casey's itchy trigger finger in check he heard a voice from the ship.

"Okay standoff our portside ladder while we send a messenger to get word what to do from Mr. Abshir." As they rounded the stern Chuck saw another launch pull away then depart heading back into port.

"Crap," said Chuck, "Casey there's another launch leaving heading back can you get a visual on who's on board."

"That's a negative. I'm covered from where I am."

"Casey, leave your post, go and see if you can get eyes on who's on the launch."

"Negative," said Sarah. "Casey, stay where you're. Chuck if Casey leaves his post I'm coming back on board and going with you to meet Abrim. I'm not going to let you go in without back up. You sound just like-" she stopped herself.

"You wanted to say just like my mother. Maybe you're right but you make a beautiful mermaid by the way."

"Wait until we get done and I'll teach you a new water sport in the bath back home."

"Nothing like good clean fun," said Chuck.

"Will you two cut out the chatter; we've got a mission to finish."

Just then a man came to the railing and signalled for them to come in close. Rick started manoeuvring the launch and moved it in close.

"Mr. Abshir says he'll talk with you but he wouldn't promise he won't shoot you."

"Fair enough," said Chuck and he had Rick bring the launch alongside a small landing at the bottom of the ladder. They were greeted there by two rather larger men who grabbed lines Rick threw over and tied off Chuck's launch. Rick helped Chuck over with his white cane but the men stopped Rick from going up the ladder.

"Our orders are to bring just him you'll have to wait here."

"It's okay Rick just keep the motor running and I'll be back soon. Can one of you kind gentlemen give me a hand?" They didn't know what to do with Chuck as they looked back and forth at each other. "It's okay I didn't ask you for a dance. But you're going to have to show me the way or we'll be here forever and I think Mr. Abshir will be quite upset." Finally one of the goons helped Chuck to the gangway and he made his way up and out of sight. It wasn't long after Chuck disappeared that three men came down, one stood on the landing holding an AK47.

"Stand aside, we're here to do a search. Is there anyone else here on board with you?"

"No just me and this Cuban," said Rick.

"Then you won't mind if my two men search your boat?"

"Go ahead and knock yourself out. By the way anyone got a match?" The men pushed by Rick content that there was no one they left and went back up the ladder. "Hey," yelled Rick, "about that light?"

"We don't smoke but I'll have one of the guards at the top of the ladder throw you down some matches."

"I'd appreciate, thanks."

"Hey, buddy catch," yelled one of the men from above as he tossed down a match book but Rick missed it and it fell into the water.

"Crap, hey guys why don't you let me come up and get just a quick light. I've got enough Cubans to go round?" The guard looked at his partner and he nodded back.

"Sure come on up," said the man as he waved with his arm. Rick walked up the ladder with Sarah close behind him then as he reached the top she waited hiding just out of sight.

"Thanks guys I hate these waits, don't you?" The men agreed with him as he started handing out Casey's cigars. Chuck practically had to pry them from his Casey's hands and only then with a promise that he'd get him equal or better quality as compensation. Rick was handing them out when he dropped one and as they all dove for it Sarah slipped on board and in an open hatch then down a ladder.

"Okay Casey I'm on board," said Sarah as she opened the bag she brought with her. Inside she took out glasses and put them on. She then pulled out her Smith and Wesson screwed on a suppressor. Afterwards she removed the safety and chambered the first round.

"Roger that, I've got your visual. You need to work your way forward then down two decks." Casey had the visual from Chuck and Sarah's glasses on a split screen monitor as well as an overlay of the ship with red dots indicating their current locations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two goons lead Chuck through the ship as he tapped his way using his cane and he had to make himself trip a couple of times to sell the act. This got the goons fighting between themselves each telling the other he needed to be more careful. But judging from their sized and demeanor being gentle wasn't what they were paid for. Finally they arrived at a door and knock.

"Come in," Chuck heard a voice say from inside and at the same time he heard Sarah say she was on board.

Chuck was ushered into a hold that Abrim had converted over to his personal needs. The room looked more like a hotel suit than a hold on a World War II rust bucket. It was complete with a Louis XVI desk that Chuck could only image Abrim pontificating behind. But a perfect choice for what he hoped the fates and he had in mind for Ellyas' brother.

"I heard you're looking for me," said Abrim who didn't apologize for the pun nor did he offer Chuck a proper greeting. After looking him over he dismissed his men and sat with Chuck alone.

"As-salāmu `alayka," said Chuck, Abrim's answer would tell him a lot.

"Wa alaykumu s-salam," answered Abshir.

"Good we can talk now," said Chuck as he broke down his cane and slid it into his inside pocket. "I'll take some mint tea like the one you offered your female guest before me."

Abshir was reaching for the desert eagle on his desk when Chuck's observation caused him to pause.

"How'd you know I had a female guest before you and that we had mint tea together?"

"There's a hint of mint and jasmine in here which might I add is a great improvement over the rest of your ship. I think you should invest in some little tree air fresheners. Maybe hang them up like ornaments, just an idea. Sorry but my observation, well the Jasmine almost over powers the mint which makes me think that it's a perfume and the mint is probably a tea like those used across North Africa offered to guests."

"I'm impressed but why shouldn't I shoot you for what you did to my brother?"

"Truthfully I don't know why but I think you what to hear me out."

"Chuck that was about the most asinine thing I've ever heard," yelled Casey into his mic. "Do you want to get yourself shoot?"

"Sorry," said Chuck as he rubbed his ear, "a sudden pain. Where were we? Oh why you shouldn't shoot me. You see you've taken something that belongs to me and I want it back."

"I've taken a lot of things from people over the years and if you want them back all you have to do is pay. It's that easy."

"You see I don't understand why I should pay for something that's mine."

"Think of it as insurance, I insure that what you want gets returned to you without damage. I am a reasonable man if you tell me what I have of yours you want back we can haggle for a bit but I'm sure we can come to terms."

"You don't seem to be interested in getting revenge for your brother anymore."

"I'm not going to let my feelings for my brother get in the way of business that would be unprofessional."

"Yes indeed it would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was keeping Abrim busy while waiting for Sarah to get down to the hostages and secure their location. She had made it down one deck and was half way down a ladder when two men appeared at the bottom but as she was about to go up there was two more at the top. She was trapped in between. Sarah flashed. She dropped back on the ladder and shot the two at the top. They moaned and dropped then she sprung off the ladder landing on top of one of the men knees first driving him down into the deck plates. She did a cartwheel knocking the other man down then pistol whipped him as he tried to get up.

"Sarah are you okay," said Casey seeing most of the action on the screen but without having a clear shot.

"Yes I'm-" She never got out fine before feeling a punch land to the side of her face that sent her staggering back. She shook it off before the next one landed side stepping it.

"Augh," screamed the man as he punched a bulkhead instead. Sarah grabbed the man by the back of the head and drove his face into a metal stanchion. He dropped to the deck plate and she finished him off with a punch to the back of the head.

"Sarah are you alright! I've lost visual."

"Sorry Casey my glasses got broken in that last attack. Can you still use my beacon to follow me?"

"Roger that. You should be where the hostages are being held almost now."

"Yes, I'm there. I've got a visual on the holding cell. There are four guards outside and two rovers all are armed with 47s and ear pieces. I' not going to be able to get in there without someone knowing."

"Roger that sit tight and wait for the fun and festivities to begin then take them out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was sitting across for Abrim talking about what Chuck wanted to returned when he grabbed his ear then rubbed it. He had just heard Sarah report to Casey about her incident.

"You know you should really get that looked at."

"You're right but where were we again. Yes, what you have of mine. Well the truth is it or he isn't mine. You see a family has asked me to come and ransom back their son. Actually I went to Ellyas for information and he turned the whole thing into what it was because of his gambling."

"Gambling our families curse, you put a deck of cards in front of him and he goes crazy. I can see how that would happen. So you want to ransom back a guest?"

"Well yes and they're willing to pay a fortune because they own two."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Think of a figure, any figure, the highest figure you can think of then double it." Chuck could see dollar signs in Abrim's eyes. "However, there's only one catch and sorry for the pun but I have to see him."

"I can have him brought up just tell me his name."

"Well that's the problem I don't remember it. I know it's not very professional and looks crazy but I've got to smell him. Yeah I know how it sounds but well his parents gave me his sweater and I've got the nose of a blood hound. Remember what I did earlier."

"Chuck stop screwing around," yelled Casey. "Just keep the man occupied that was the plan.

"There it goes again," said Chuck as he rubbed his ear.

"Chuck that wasn't the deal," said Sarah. "Why are you changing things?"

"Nor were broken glasses," mumbled Chuck.

"What did you say," asked Abrim.

"I don't want to break my promise so if you'd be so kind as to lead me to him then the sooner I can close this deal and make you a very wealthy man. You might want to think about investing in a nicer vessel. Might I suggest a nice Oscar class nuclear ballistic submarine, it's the latest thing in villianary. Think about it as a pirate you can just pop up where ever you want and with a nuclear reactor you never have to worry about those long lines at the pumps."

"I hadn't thought about it but I like the idea."

"I'm just filled with great ideas."

"Yeah and something else too," said Casey.

"Oh, there goes that pesky ear again," said Chuck as he rubbed it.

"You should really have that looked at. If you had showed up earlier I had a doctor here who could've looked at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the opposite side of the Ship, Commander Hull and his SEAL team came up out of the water. The black clad modern day ninjas quickly scaled the side of the ship and regrouped just aft of the boat deck on the weather deck. The Commander signaled his men to be fast and silent. This part of the operation stealth was of the utmost importance.

"Okay you guys go aft and take out the 20 and five inch," he told two of his men. "I want you to go forward and take out the three inch. Guys you need to take out any rovers you find on your way. They have to go down fast and silent we can't afford for them to send out calls for help. The rest of you on me we're going to the bridge. Above all no noise use suppressors or knives now let's move out."

Commander Hull and his men neutralized all the topside guards and secured the gun placements so far so good. The outside of the ship was there's and Abrim hadn't a clue.

"Colonel Casey," radioed the Commander, "We're about to make our inclusion inside the ship give me a location on your people."

"I've got one ready to take out the guards on the hostages and another one on the move heading towards them. That's Chuck and he's got Abrim leading him."

"That's an interesting ploy. I hope he knows what he's doing because as soon as we go in things are going to start getting hot.

"Roger that." Both Chuck and Sarah listened to the Commander's comments and realized that the topside watches would soon be missed. It was just a matter of time now before crap was going to hit the fan.

Chuck calculated in his head how much further it was before he'd reach Sarah and he realized he would never make it in time so as he was going down a ladder he pretended to fall.

"Help him up," ordered Abrim to his two goons and as they bent over Chuck, he broke his cane into sections each end had a tranq dart in it. He used two straight away dropping the two goons. Abrim realized Chuck wasn't blind and bolted for safety.

"Sarah, go ahead and take the guards out. I'm going after Abshir. Commander, let them know you're here." Chuck took off running after Abrim on the main deck. He threw the last dart at Abshir but he grab one of his man and shove him behind him so he took the dart for him then continued running after.

"Stop him," yelled Abshir at three men working on a fire station. They came at Chuck with wrenches and tools. He went through them without stopping. He flashed then flew into the middle man with a flying side thrust then double one over this a spinning back. The one man standing threw a punch but Chuck blocked with a right outward that became a back fist he followed up with a spinning back fist and the man went down. He was off again after Abrim.

Sarah was outside the hostages when the first wave of explosions went off. The SEAL team was using flash grenades to make their way to her location. She fired quickly and took out the four guards that were outside the holding cell but the two rovers had moved and were no longer in her line of fire.

"Crap Casey they're trying to circle me and I can't get to the hostages."

"Okay I've got an idea give me one of the compartment numbers they're at."

"3-90-1-L, but what are you going to do with that," she asked but instead of answering Casey showed. There was a loud bang that seemed to echo everywhere and white dust floated into where she was as lagging exploded into powder. She heard one of her targets cough then staggered out dazed. She didn't hesitate to put him down.

"Finally I got to shoot at something," said Casey. "Boy does my finger feel better."

Sarah heard a series of pops behind her as Commander Hull's team was taking out the last of the resistance. She ran up to the holding cell and shot off the lock then went inside. It was dark so she went back outside and found the light switch and turned it on

"Devon, we're here," yelled Sarah as she went back in.

"I'm sorry ma'am but they took Devon away earlier," said one on the men as he held his hands up covering his eyes against the light.

"Chuck, Chuck, listen Devon isn't here. Devon isn't here. You need to take Abrim alive."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was in pursuit of Abrim when he received Sarah's call which made it even more imperative than ever that he catch him. Abrim continued running aft until he almost reached the stern then he turned a corner and made his way across the ship from the starboard to the port side by taking a through deck passageway. Chuck made the same turn only to find himself face to face with two of Abrim's men waiting in ambush with 47s.

"Crap," he thought it was too late to stop and there was no place for cover as he stared down their barrels. Then as they were about to shoot they dropped, Chuck looked over them to see two Navy SEALs making their way forward clearing the deck in two man teams.

"Thanks," yelled Chuck as he continued his race. It would have been worth the photo to see the puzzled looks on their faces when they realized that Chuck could see.

"Rick look out," radioed Chuck, "I think Abrim's heading your way. Don't kill him if you can help it. We need him alive."

"That doesn't mean I can't seriously injure him," Rick radioed back. Chuck heard a Casey grunt of approval over the net.

Down the port passageway Chuck flew until he had Abrim in sight. He saw him grab a weapon off one of his downed men then ran up a ladder topside.

"Rick watch out he's armed," Chuck radioed and his blood ran cold when he heard the sound of gunfire. Up the ladder Chuck flew to find Abrim firing at Rick who had ducked for cover inside an open hatch. Abrim heard Chuck coming from behind him and turned to fire but Chuck lunged and with his forward momentum he took Abrim off his feet. They slammed into the railing close to the port amidships ladder. The stanchion line gave way making a loud snap and both went over the side followed by a loud crash.

"Chuck!" yelled Rick as he ran to the side and looked down to see that they had fallen on the landing below with Abrim on top of Chuck. Abrim jumped up looked for his weapon but it was gone, falling into the water as they fell. He leaped on the launch and pushed the throttle to full and tried to steer the boat away from the ship without losing the lines. A tug of war began with the davits ripping loose from the boat leaving the lines dangling in the sea. Chuck got up slowly holding his side but quickly shook off the pain and leaped over onto the brow just as Abrim pulled away. Chuck ran up and over the cabin diving on top of Abrim knocking him away from the wheel and both landed on the stern facing off. Abrim growled knowing that this was the end of the line but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Give it up Abrim. Listen, I just want Devon Woodcomb," said Chuck. "The doctor you kidnapped. I don't care about you."

"I should've known what's all this for one man," said Abrim. "Looks like you arrived too late. He was on the launch that pulled away when you arrived."

"What! Crap," said Chuck. His gut had told him that but he hadn't listened.

Abrim seeing Chuck was momentarily distracted he grabbed a boat hook up from the deck and swung but Chuck stepped inside blocked it then delivered two quick punches to Abrim's midsection and solar plexus then a spinning kick that knock him up against a bulkhead. However, as Abrim went down Chuck heard a loud blast from a ship's horn. He looked up to see a huge cargo ship bearing down on them. During the fight their boat had crossed over in front of another ship's bow and they were about to get run over. Chuck jumped back up on to the bridge to steer the launch away from the oncoming giant but as he turned around he found Abrim with a pistol pointed at him.

"I guess I'm going to get revenge for my brother after all," said Abrim as he raised his weapon to fire.

"Don't worry Chuck, I've got him," Chuck heard Casey say in his ear piece.

"No Casey we need him-" Chuck never got out alive when Abrim's chest exploded. The man had a puzzled look on his face as he looked down at the gaping hole where his heart and other vital organs used to be. Chuck just stood there in shock covered with Abrim's blood thinking how was he going to explain all this to Ellie when the next thing he remembered was Casey cursing at him in his ear piece to move and the sound of another ship's horn this time there was no way to avoid it.

Chuck dove into the water as the launch disintegrated into a million tooth picks. The water was remarkably cool considering their geographical location and Chuck swam. He swam as hard as he could because he knew the ship's initial wake would push him away from the ship but the screws would soon pull him back in and under like a giant meat grinder making him human chum. He had no other choice but to swim and to swim hard to get clear in time. However, with each stroke he got weaker, his left lung was now screaming at him with a voice that was almost deafening. When he went over the side with Abrim he had fallen on the landing and had either broken or fractured a couple of ribs. He heard the crew of the freighter yelling something and he heard bells ringing. If he were lucky they would stop the screws in time but there was little possibility that they would find him in time before he went under. Already he was beating water with just one arm and it was aching. He heard that drowning was supposed to be a peaceful way to go but not one he wanted to try.

"Stop, stop," he heard his body tell his brain but his was too stubborn to stop. What his mother labeled a Bartowski trait and one he hoped would save his bacon this time. Somewhere during his struggle he stopped and tried to float but he felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness then he began to sink.

As he descended all his pain seemed to evaporate it just lifted right off of him and he was completely numb. He floated suspended in nothingness. He remembered reading or hearing something about a tunnel with white light. But nothing there was absolutely nothing. He felt himself sinking even further but it was so gentle and so soft like when you first lay down on a new mattress and your body slow makes its form just that in the sea it was tenfold. He waited for his life to flash. It had to flash, he had to flash. He did on the memories of his family, on his mother, on Ellie, on Sam and most of all on Sarah. She was there with him. He felt himself open his mouth but no words came out. He fought to speak. He had to speak. He had to tell her one last time that he loved her. He reached out for her and she grabbed him by the wrist. He felt her. He felt her grasp and squeeze. She was there and he was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was with the hostages when Commander Hull and some of his men arrived. The Commander ordered his men to lead the now ex-captives to safety on the forecastle where they would be Medevac'd off to the Gettysburg for medical treatment and care.

"Commander, Steve, we're missing a prisoner," said Sarah as she greeted his team.

"Well I can't worry about one right now let me get these to safety first. But Chuck might have better luck two of my men said that they just saw him running forward on the port side main deck. Can someone explain to me why he was acting blind?" It was then they heard Chuck radio Rick to take care Abrim was armed and heading his way.

"I've got to get to him," said Sarah as she started to run.

"Hold up, you'll need cover," said the Commander, "that's a part of the ship we don't have complete control of yet. Chief you're in charge until I get back." Both of them took off running aft to the amidships port ladder with Sarah in the lead.

"Hold up," Steve yelled at Sarah when he heard gunfire, but she wasn't slowing down. "Crap it's a lousy pension anyway," he said as they both burst out on deck without cover. Sarah saw Rick looking over the side and the stanchion lines dangling.

"Rick where's Chuck?"

"He went over the side," Rick said as he pointed to the launch that was sailing wild off the port side. Sarah took a deep breath when the boat almost collided with an incoming cargo freighter.

"Guys bring a CRRC around to the port side landing," radioed Steve. "Let's go we've got to get out there." Sarah and the Commander ran down the ladder as the SEAL team's boat pulled round. They jumped in on the fly as it pass the landing then powered out towards the launch but as they turned about disaster struck in the form of a Panamanian Freighter that ran right over the launch.

"No," screamed Sarah as she held her hands up to her face and tears flowed.

"Sarah, I saw him dive off the portside before impact. You guys need to get around the freighter and find him," radioed Casey.

"Steve you heard Casey, we need to hurry," said Sarah as she tried to wipe her eye but the wetsuit she still had on made that hard.

They came around the stern of the vessel that was now sailing through on momentum and they could hear them call a man over board. The coxswain that was driving the boat passed forward a broad beam search light that they used to scour the surface.

"Do you see anything," the Commander asked Sarah as she ran up on the brow of the boat. Steve had to grab her by the belt to keep her from jumping over board. "You're not going to help him that way we need to use our heads. There," he pointed out, "see over there something is disturbing the water and there are bubbles coming up." Sarah yanked free from Steve and dove in. She swam down searching through the murky water until she saw him. When she found him he was lifeless and immobile just drifting with the current. She feared the worse and grabbed him by the wrist bringing him up as fast as she could. When they broke surface Steve was there to help haul both of them in.

"Breath," screamed Sarah as she began mouth to mouth. Minutes seemed like hours as he laid there lifeless then slowly be began to cough and heave as he gave back to the sea what he had borrowed.

"Be careful he could be hurt," said the Commander noticing Chuck favored his side. "Let's get him back onboard and I'll get the Gettysburg to helicopter out a corpsman to look at him." Chuck tried to get up but Sarah pushed him back down.

"You lie still or I'll have Steve sit on you until we get back to the ship. What were you thinking?"

"I had to get Abrim but Casey shot him. He's dead. Christ he told me that Devon was on that launch that left when we arrived. Steve radio Casey to go after that boat."

"Chuck, Chuck be still, it's too late they're long gone by now."

"Sarah you've got to get word to General Beckman she needs to lock down the airport and, and," he stopped as a wave of pain pierced his side and he fought off passing out. "She's got to at least try to track any plane that might have just taken off from the airport. Tell her she needs to add Devon and Woodcomb to the Echelon protocols. Augh."

"Okay just stay still you're moving too much let me take care of it," Sarah said as she kissed him and caressed his face. "You really scared me this time I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry, but I had to try. Christ, what am I going to tell Ellie."

"Forget Ellie now just stay still. I Love you Agent Carmichael."

"I love you too. You know for a moment I thought all the angels in heaven looked like you." Sarah bent down and kissed him.

"Now let me make that call," Sarah said. "Steve, do you have a secure Sat phone I can borrow?"

Steve handed Sarah a phone so she could report in and follow through on Chuck's request for surveillance. As she dialed questions bothered her, why did someone come for Devon, who were they and what did they need with him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was pacing the floor with Mary. IR scans of the ship gave them an overview of the enemy's strength and the camera's mounted on the SEAL team's helmets sent back images of the incursion. They monitored all the comms but once the foray began the on sight senor officer, Commander Hull was in charge. The actual firefight lasted only a few minutes and was sporadic; most of Abrim's men had been neutralized before the actual conflict broke out. On the big screen was a plan of the Liberty ship and Xs appeared in compartments and areas that the SEALs had cleared and or owned.

"We've got topside," announced the operations officer on the General's staff. "Squads alpha and bravo have neutralized the topside guns. General, request permission to send in the second wave."

"Roger that, make it happen." With the topside taken there was little need for stealth in the landing of more men so two F470 Combat Rubber Raiding Crafts (CRRC) pulled up to the starboard and additional SEALs boarded to help clear the below decks.

The General and Mary both listened into the conversation between Commander Hull and Sarah.

"I think Sarah should leave the hostages with the SEALs and go find Chuck," said Mary.

"I concur," said the General she was about to press the speak button when they heard Chuck's message warning Rick then saw Sarah take off.

"Colonel," called the General, "report we can't make out much topside because of the poor lighting. Can you report what's happening?"

"I just saw Abrim come topside he's shooting at Rick but Chuck warned him in time. He's behind cover and returning fire. Looks like Abrim is going for the ladder. I might have a shot."

"We can't let him get away," said the General.

"But Diane we need him alive. You heard what Sarah said Devon isn't with the hostages."

"Colonel, we need Abrim but we need him alive."

"Roger that, Christ! Chuck and Abrim just went over the side."

"What!" The General's and Mary's attention went back to the monitor where they watch the boat pull away and drive crazy around the port. Mary walked over close to Diane and took her hand. The General felt Mary squeeze when the boat had its near collision.

"Abrim has the drop on Chuck. He's going to shoot."

"Colonel, we need Abrim alive."

"Don't worry Chuck, I've got him," Casey said as he slowly pulled the trigger. The Barrett exploded Casey felt the recoil, heard the spent round make a metallic clinking sound as it hit the ground. Casey watched through the scope as Abrim's chest exploded. The only thing he could think of was that he had had some sort of body armor on that caused the Raufoss round to explode.

Casey heard the sound of a Ship's horn signaling a collision so he panned around and saw the Panamanian freighter bearing down on launch.

"Chuck, you got to get out of there," he radioed Chuck but Chuck didn't answer. Casey looked back through the sight and saw him standing there covered in Abrim looking down at the body. "Chuck, get your butt in gear and move," but still nothing he started cursing at Chuck. However nothing was getting through then he had a thought. "Chuck, think of Sarah you've got to save yourself for her." It was like turning on a light switch and he watched him dive off the side.

Back in the Crisis center the General's hand was turning blue and she was starting to lose feeling. Mary took a deep breath as they watched Sarah pop to the surface and the SEALs haul them aboard.

"Mary can I have my hand back now," said the General.

"Oh sorry Diane," Mary said as she let go and the General started to move it to get the circulation to work again.

"Take a copter down and report back to me what's going on." It was then the General's phone rang and she answered. "Hold up Mary, this is Sarah let me put her on speaker. Go ahead Agent Bartowski."

"Ma'am the vessel is ours and we've liberated the hostages, that is all of them except Awesome, I mean Dr. Devon Woodcomb. Chuck said that Abrim told him that he was taken off just before we got here. Chuck asked that we try and track every flight that has gone out of the airport in the last couple of hours and add Devon's name to Echelon."

"Roger that I'll have my people get on it. I'm sending a copter down now with Mary in it, she'll take over the recovery of data from Abrim's ship. CTF 150 is sending over a crew to light off the boilers of the Scheherazade and sail her out into international waters where we'll have less problems with officials in your location. I want you and Chuck on the copter back. Casey and his new Marine platoon can assist Mary. You can also tell the Gunny that whether he likes it or not he's been recalled to active duty effective when he left Chicago then tell him he's out of uniform. I just signed off on his field promotion to first lieutenant."

"Ma'am with all due respect Rick doesn't impress me as the saluting type."

"He'll get used to it. I want you two on that copter and if Chuck puts up a fight tranq him. Don't you think it's about time he sees his daughter?"

"You know."

"Kind of hard Agent, for a blind man to run after a suspect through the whole darn ship, if he can't see him, don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am," she said as she looked down at Chuck.

"She knows," he said and Sarah nodded.

"Tell Chuck I'd like to go for a walk along the sea with him as soon as you get back that will give you time to get Sam and meet us. Beckman out."

Sarah looked at the phone after the General hung up.

"What is it?" asked Chuck seeing the look on Sarah's face.

"I don't know. I think I ought to be jealous but well I just don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Chuck laid on the deck of the raft as the coxswain sailed in back to the Scheherazade with Sarah kneeling over him. He reached up and caressed her face and brushed back her wet hair. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. Soon they were back alongside where she could get a better look at him. Steve offered to help her take Chuck up the ladder but she refused she preferred to take him up herself.

"Let me get some people down here and we can take him up."

"No, I have him and I'm not letting go. He's mine all mine," she said. "Sweetie but your arm around me and lean into me let me support your weight. That's it now one foot in front of the other."

"Love it's okay," said Chuck, "You can let Steve or Rick take me up."

"Shut up and let me take care of you for once. Remember I'm your doctor and wait til you get my bill." Chuck tried to laugh but cringed in pain.

She got Chuck back into Adrim's cabin and had him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Let me get your clothes off."

"That's something I was longing to hear."

"Be quite and let me get these wet things off. I'm sorry if this hurts," she said as she got his shirt and undershirt off. Steve walked in shortly afterwards as Chuck sat in his boxers to give her a dry pair of coveralls for him. He stopped catching himself staring at Chuck's scars.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," said Chuck as Sarah began prodding him and he cringed in pain.

"Shut up," said Sarah as she put her ear to his back, "Take deep breaths in and out."

"No, no, sorry I was just thinking you've got a good start on connect the dots." Sarah stood back and looked at Chuck.

"You know you're right. I bet Ellie will blame me for this too." Chuck laughed then held his side in pain

"Who's Ellie," asked Steve.

"She's his sister," said Sarah.

"I take it she doesn't really agree with your lifestyle."

"That's kind of putting it mildly," said Chuck. "But she's the reason we're here. Her husband is the man that's still missing."

"Sorry but good news I don't think you've broke anything," said Sarah as she helped him into the coveralls. "Don't pull it up yet. Steve can you ask your corpsman for a body wrap and Sweetie I'd like for you to get an x-ray to make sure nothing is fractured."

"Steve I've got the most beautiful doctor there is but her bedside manners."

"What about my bedside manners I don't remember hearing you complain before buster," she said as she kissed him.

"At least you've got each other. Try and explain all this to a civilian I think that's why I decided to but the whole idea of family on hold until later. I just can't see it when I don't know where or if I'll even see tomorrow."

"You wanted this sir," said a man walking in with the wrap and the Commander had him give it to Sarah.

"Sweetie, I'm going to wrap you, it will help with the pain but you need to tell me if you can breathe deep. Listen to me this is not the time to be a hero I don't want you getting pneumonia on me."

"So Chuck how was your midnight dip? I hear the water's warm but next time you two try not to jump in with my radios on," said Casey as he walked in.

"It's not as warm as you might expect and I really didn't have time to change but I'll keep that in consideration next time."

"There'd better not be a next time," said Sarah as she tugged on his bindings as a reminder of the consequences.

"Ouch, Casey, what part of alive didn't you understand?"

"I understand you're alive and don't mention it."

"I'll say thank you if you won't," said Sarah. "Sweetie if it'd been me I wouldn't have waited as long as John did."

"I guess you two are right. Thanks Casey," said Chuck, "but what am I going to tell Ellie?"

"I think you just have to tell her the truth if she doesn't already know. We rescued the hostages but Devon wasn't among them but we'll keep on looking."

"I think whatever you're going to tell her you need to get ready soon because I came to tell you that Mamma B is almost here so you two need to get topside."

"You know I could stay here a little longer and help search for intel."

"Chuck I hate to tell you but other than this office there really isn't anything on this ship. I've got a crew coming in soon and we'll be taking his rust bucket out to sea. But I just don't see much more intel here."

"There has to be something. Whoever Adrim met with had to have left something behind other than that empty glass of mint tea and the smell of Jasmine. Put the cup in an evidence bag and let me try to recover DNA. If we're lucky there might be a match in the database."

Chuck took the cup with him and Sarah helped Chuck up to the forecastle where they waited for the copter to set down on an improvised flight deck. An unmarked copter flew in and Mary climbed out.

"Commander Hull, this is Agent Bartowski she'll be taking over for us," said Chuck. Mary extended her arm to the Commander and they shook.

"Nice to meet you. Now you two need to go the General is waiting for a debrief I wish we had more time but we don't. Casey and I will fly the Lear back up to meet you when I'm done here," said Mary. She helped Sarah put Chuck inside and closed the door then signaled the pilot to depart.

"So how long have you known Agent Carmichael," asked Commander Hull.

"I'm his mother," she said which just brought home to her what she didn't know about her son and how much she wish she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the copter was in the air there was little Chuck could do except lean on Sarah. She pulled him close to her trying not to squeeze him too tight. He took her hand in his and kissed it. She knew something was bothering him and she had a good idea what it was.

"Have you decided what to tell Ellie?"

"No, I haven't but what I want to tell her I can't."

"What do you mean? You can tell her what I told you to tell. There's nothing wrong with that she'll understand."

"No that's not it if everyone hadn't been worried about keeping me out of the loop we could've gotten to Devon a day earlier and he would be on this copter with us and that's the reality."

"Are you angry with me because I keep a secret from you?"

"Maybe no, no I'm not. Love, I realize you were backed into a corner by people who should've known better but as much as you told me no more lies no more secrets that goes for you too but I can never be angry with you, may be disappointed is a better word."

"I seem to keep saying I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say."

"I don't want you to have to say anything just love me."

"I do, you know I do."

"And I love you, for me that's enough."

"When Casey and I were captured by Ellyas I really thought that well it was the end. I thought you wouldn't be coming for me because you couldn't and I thought about Sam growing up without a mother. I didn't like it."

"You didn't like it because that was the way you were raised."

"Also because that was the way you were raised too. What I'm trying to say is I don't know if I can continue doing this. Mission after mission and lie after lie maybe we should do like what we originally planned and go into something safer."

"I don't know every time we've tried to leave something has come along and pulled us back in. I'd suggest let's hear Beckman out but the first thing I want to do is to look at my daughter. I never told you how I got my sight back. Molly gave it back to me. And I guess if I had come with you guys I'd still be blind but I'm not going to tell Diane that. Let me tell you what happened in Chicago after you left."

Chuck told Sarah everything that took place in Chicago. He told her about how he felt he was going mad before the rest arrived. How Morgan wanted Chinese then being jumped by the same punk he'd help arrest then his desperation at hearing Molly cry and his flash. His trip to the police station and how he met Rick there then he told her about seeing Devon on TV.

"Crap I should call Emma, Morgan and Alex to apologize I snuck out on them. Do you think they'll be mad at me? I could understand if they were."

"I don't see how anyone could ever be angry with you," she said as she caressed his face. "Well, sometimes you do make Casey pissed at you."

"We both know he loves me," Chuck said then laughed. "Ouch, my side."

"Well, I've got a cure just wait until I get you on the ground."

"Maybe I can try a sample before we land," he said as she kissed him.

General Beckman was at the helicopter pad when the CH 53 touched down and waited for Chuck and Sarah to walk out the rear. Chuck walked with Sarah supporting his weight as the General went up to greet them.

"Agents Bartowski, it's nice to have you back in service both of you."

"Well that's still to be seen. Diane, I need for you to have one of your people extract DNA from this," said Chuck as he handed her the cup he brought with him. "I believe the person that drank from it either took or knows who took Devon then we need satellite imagery of the Berbera airport they probably left by plane."

"So you want me to mount a rescue operation for one civilian."

"What are you saying? And I'd be careful what you say considering what happened to the last director."

"I guess what I'm asking is, is Agent Carmichael back."

"Ma'am, don't you have any regrets about what you did to Chuck," said Sarah.

"Agent Bartowski, Sarah, regrets are for old people who are about to retire and die. I have intention of doing neither. Although a few names come to mind that I'd like to help do the later. Please ride with me I think you both want to get to the hotel to see your daughter. Chuck you can consider this our walk along the beach."

Sarah looked at Chuck then he opened the door for the two of them. All three of them got into her car and drove off. Once inside she had her driver close the partition so they could talk.

"The last time I was in a car like this was after our wedding and Morgan was driving."

"Yes, well maybe we can bring the rest of the team over to assist," said the General.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet and frankly I'm more that a little pissed so make the used car sales pitch good. Right now I think you're selling lemons.

"Well, Chuck, Sarah I see the world around us for what it is, and the truth is that what I see frightens me. I'm frightened because our enemies are no longer known to us. They do not exist on a map, they aren't nations. They are individuals. And look around you - who do you fear? Can you see a face, a uniform, a flag? No, our world is not more transparent now, it's more opaque! It's in the shadows - that's where we must fight. I'm not going to make a promise that I'm not going to lie to you because I probably will and the same way I don't expect you to be always honest with me. I need, we need, the nation needs both your intersects."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other surprised.

"Yes I know and I have known for some time but what's important here is I told a little girl that I'd bring her father home and by God that's what I'm going to do."

"Should I start calling you M," said Chuck.

"I'm offering you section head of Special Operations with presidential signature authorization and your first mission is to bring Devon Woodcomb home. I'm sorry but I need your answer now."

"What are you thinking Sweetie?"

"I think we're making a deal with the Devil but it wouldn't be the first. I need for you to be onboard before I can agree."

"Chuck if it's what you want."

"It's not what I want it has to be what we want. So Diane, you're telling me in a nutshell you're going to lie to me and you expect that will lie back to you?"

"Said in another way, that would be correct." Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded then took his hands in hers.

"Then I think we've got a deal but I'll need your Crisis Response Center for a few days."

"That can be arranged."

General Beckman's car pulled up in front of the hotel and they all got out. Chuck and Sarah rode the elevator up to Ellie's room while General Beckman took the cup to her people. As they got off the elevator Chuck was still leaning on Sarah then when he got in front of his sister's door he righted himself and swallowed the pain.

"Are you ready," she asked and he nodded. Sarah knocked on the door then entered. Clara came running across the room and jumped into Chuck's arms. Sarah saw the pain in his eyes and he buckled but pretended he was kneeling down to hug her.

"Now that you can see can you bring my daddy back," asked Clara. "Mommy's been really sad but I told her that you'd bring daddy back to us because you've got super powers like spider man."

"Sweetie, let your uncle up," said Ellie. Chuck could see in her face that she hadn't slept since Devon went missing and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. He could only image what she felt like inside. He had planned on having it out with her but looking at her he couldn't.

"El, I'm here, we're here and we'll bring Devon back I promise."

"I know you will. Seeing you is the first good piece of news I've had since this ordeal began." As Chuck and Ellie were talking Sarah went into the girls' bedroom and picked up Sam and brought her out to Chuck. Chuck immediately went to Sarah as she held out their daughter to him. He didn't think twice he took her up and held her close to him not pain was going to get in his way. He held his daughter tight and tears of joy flowed. Sam reached up with her little hands and caressed his face.

"Yuck," she said.

"For everyone present Sam said Chuck if Casey asks."

Ellie stood teary eyed trying not to cry but it was a losing battle until finally she gave up and turned away. She tried to hide the grief and sorrow she was feeling.

"Hey El," said Sarah as she wrapped her arms around her. "We're going to get Devon back. You just have to hang in there and believe. Isn't that what you told Chuck and me?"

"That was different and things weren't impossible."

"El don't you know that's what we work best with," said Chuck. "We take the impossible and make it possible." Chuck kissed Sam and handed her to Ellie. "Come on Love let's go get things rolling for Devon's return."

Chuck and Sarah walked back out then got back in the elevator that they rode back down to the Crisis Response Center. Chuck pushed pass the guards at the door and walked straight up to General Beckman.

"Is your offer in effect now?"

"Certainly this is all yours if you need it."

"Good, Comms officer I want you to tap me into the IDF feed for Berbera airport. The satellites hold a week's worth of data before they download it in Tel Aviv so I want video for the past two days specifically around the time we boarded the Scheherazade. I'm looking for unregistered jets without tail numbers and no flight plans or bogus flight plans. Then I want another list of jets I want them cross referenced with their flight plans then I want to verify that they actually flew what they filed. There were some puzzled faces.

"Come on folks let's get a move on it you're all behind the power curve here. There's an American out there being held captive who needs to come home." General Beckman went over and took a chair smiling while watching Chuck command.

"Agent Bartowski, I think I've got something," said a lieutenant, Both Chuck and Sarah walked over and stood behind him. He did a double take at the two of them.

"Go ahead show us," said Chuck.

"I've got this plane registered to Souad Al Habi, a Saudi oil tycoon that took off from Berbera for Cairo." Chuck and Sarah flashed.

"The owner Souad Al Habi was killed by Fatima Tazi in her fortress in Marrakesh. He along with other investors had backed her production of super notes but when they balked she had them killed."

"By her Amazon guard; Yaida, Amina and Salinda," added Sarah.

"Yes, that's what I was going to say," said the Lieutenant a little bewildered at what they knew.

"Bring up the feed on that plane I want to see who boards. Put it up on the big screen, please." The image was out of focus in the beginning and Chuck was getting a little impatient.

"Do you mind," he said as he moved the man out of the way and began writing code and editing pixels. "There we go. I'll show you later how to do this," he said. The image played clearly.

"There he is," said Chuck, "freeze frame. Okay we've got a woman in a burca and a Middle Eastern looking man. Let's get facial recognition on the man. I want a name. Lieutenant any luck on what happened to the flight after Cairo?"

"No sir, it seems to have disappeared."

"Planes don't disappear they probably repainted it."

"Sir, I've got a hit on facial, Shahir El Aziz. He's a go between, works out of many North African counties and specializes in finding hard to find items for people willing to pay and not ask questions."

"Do we have a last known location on him?"

"He's rumored to be working out of Islamic Cairo. He operates a spice shop that is his front in the Khan al-Khalili bazaar."

"Contact Agent Bartowski," they all turned to look at him, "my mother and get her and Colonel Casey here ASAP. When they land gas up the jet we leave for Cairo in the morning, and thanks guys."

General Beckman began clapping her hands and soon the whole room echoing with the sound of men and women applauding.

"Chuck," said Beckman, "I'm going to tell your mother that the children have their licenses and we should let them drive. But before you fly out in the morning you might want to change your clothes."

He looked down and realized he was still in coveralls. Then he remembered he had no clothes to change into what few clothes he had with him were on the Lear.

Continued in Chuck vs The Toy Maker


End file.
